


Power of Three

by cicibunbuns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A Different Golden Trio, F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Prophecy, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicibunbuns/pseuds/cicibunbuns
Summary: A birth of a set of triplets triggers an old, forgotten prophecy. Lines are drawn and bonds are tested. When faced with a choice of- what's right or love- will their bond be able to stand when put to the test.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers! This is my first ever fanfiction on here and I hope it lives up to the standards. Let's get those pesky disclaimers out of the way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter. He and his sorry belong to J.K. Rowling. I DO own my OC characters.

The end of an era and the birth of a new unprecedented age happens at the same time. Over in Godric's Hollow sits a little girl with dark brown hair playing with toys in her crib while a chubby rat looking man stands in the doorway watching. The chubby watcher looks around only to pause when a dark figure passes the gate heading towards the door. The man squeaks and runs to the door and opens it.

"Ah Wormtail." The dark figure hisses causing the man to kneel at the figure's feet.

"My Lord." The figure looks up the stairs.

"The child?"

"Upstairs in the nursery."

"The parents?"

"St. Mungo 's. Lily went into labor." The dark figure stalks up the stairs and into the pink nursery. The little girl looks up with a smile that soon turns into a frown when she spots the dark figure.

"Unca Pete?" The girl turns to the man with wide brown eyes. The man,Peter looks at the little girl sadness filling his eyes. The dark figure pulls off his hood and stares at the little girl.

"Amaryllis Potter, the child prophesied to defeat me. I am Lord Voldemort and no one will defeat me! Avada Kedavra !" Voldemort yelled pointing his wand at the girl as a bright green light blasted towards her. A second before the light hit Amaryllis a shield appeared and force the light to bounce off redirecting it towards the two men. The blast hit Voldemort before he could move and fell to the ground dead. Peter looks at the now crying girl and his lord then he ran off terrified knowing it was only a matter of time before he'd meet his end.

At St. Mungo's better things were occurring. In the waiting room were two men anxiously awaiting news. One was pacing furiously ruffling his dark brown hair, the other with long black hair sat in the uncomfortable chair jiggling his knee. A door opening caught their attention both men whipped their heads to stare at the man with sandy brown hair.

"I-"

"Potter, get your ass in here now!" A female screams making the man with dark brown hair run into the room. The sandy hair man shrugged sitting next to the other man. In the room was a woman with sweaty red hair and teary green eyes the man went straight to her and held her hand.

"You can do this Lily." With a nod Lily pushed and pushed until she was told to take a break. A nurse came over with a tiny blue bundle in her hands.

"Are you ready to meet your baby boy?" They both nod as the baby's placed into Lily's arms. A pale face is revealed with a shocking amount of dark red hair and a shaky finger traced the newborn's nose making his face scrunch up in annoyance. The nurse took the baby when a contraction hit, after another twenty minutes another baby boy came looking identical to the first.

"Twins! Congratulation James,Lily. What are you naming th-" The nurse was cut off by Lily's scream making the healer gasp.

"There's another!" The healer exclaims while James looks at Lily in shock. This one was quicker and only three pushes the third and smallest baby was out.

"Boy!" The baby was quickly measured and weighed then cleaned off and handed to his parents. They were expecting this one to look exactly like his brothers but were shocked when the hat fell off showing a thick head of black hair. James reached out and slowly slid his fingers through the inky hair revealing in the soft hair. A throat clearing got their attention.

"Do you have names?" The new parents shared a startled look knowing they only had two names picked out. The nurse smiled knowingly at them.

"How about I bring in Sirius and Remus in?" With a quick nod she was off and in a matter of seconds both men stormed in the door.

"Where are my godchildren? What's their names?" Sirius questioned looking around. James smirked and gestured at the baby in Lily's arms and the two hospital bassinets. Sirius took no time to go over seeing two redheaded boys asleep in them which made him do a quick take to the baby in Lily's arms and back. Sirius swayed and fell back onto a transfigured chair, thanks to Remus' quick thinking.

"Triplets?" Sirius' voice cracked as both Potters nodded. Remus pulled up a chair and looked at the redhead boys with a smile. He looked at his friends.

"Did you pick names?"

"Uhh, we have two names picked but with our little surprise here we haven't got a clue." Sirius chuckled causing them to look at him.

"Little guy isn't even an hour old and he played his first prank." That comment made grins appear on all their faces.

"I want you and Remus to give our little prankster a name." The men froze at what Lily just announced. Lily continued not caring how much she just shocked them. She pointed at the farthest baby.

"Our first boy is Valerian Leo James and his brother is Julian Gryffin." Sirius and Remus shared a look then James placed the unnamed boy in Sirius' empty arms startling the man and gently tighten his grip looking at the baby with awe. Remus looked over Sirius's arm to see the inky black hair and almost porcelain skin of the beautiful baby. A named popped into his head immediately.

"Hadrian." The baby sighed and tried to snuggle closer. Lily giggled.

"What does it mean?" "It's Latin for dark-haired." James laughed at the sheepish smile Remus wore.

"Quite fitting for him." Sirius hummed while tracing Hadrian's face watching his little face scrunch up.

"Corvin. Hadrian Corvin Potter."

"Welcome to the family Hadrian Corvin." James stated watching his best friend become entranced with his surprise son. Lily looked expectantly at Remus.

"You know what it means Lily."

"Yeah but I'm way to tired to remember."

"Raven. Corvin means Raven." Valerian chose that moment to make himself known and James gestured for Remus to take him. Remus slowly and carefully picked the boy up, quietly talking to him.

"I know little lion. You just want a little attention." James scoops up Julian taking him over to Lily. He sits and looks around the room with a small smile.

"We now have a lion, griffin, and raven in the family." Everyone laughed in joy not knowing that when their sons were born the Dark Lord Voldemort took his final breath and fell defeated by their eldest. Meanwhile,in the Hall of Prophecy, a globes springs to life. A voice soft and melodious voice echoes through the empty halls.

_'With Magic at Death's door_

_Kingdoms fall to the Power of Three_

_A bond that stands the test of time_

_The Power rejuvenates and enhances Magic to once again reign'_ And with that the globe dies out making everything quiet once more.


	2. Chapter Two: Growing Up Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the lives of the Potter triplets ages 4 and 7  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. He and his story belong to J.K. Rowling. I own my OCs.

Hadrian hummed as he walked down the hallway carrying a small book. He couldn't wait to show his Padfoot and Moony what he learned. He had a bounce in his step to show is excitement and a slight smile which immediately turned down when a crash was heard. He watched as Amaryllis came running out of the drawing room and looked around until she spotted him.

"Hadrian!" She promptly erupted in tears. He slowly backed away knowing he had to get back to his room with his brothers before their parents got here. They heard the thundering steps on the main staircase which made Amaryllis cry harder and louder. Their parents rounded the corner taking in the bawling girl and the four year old standing in the hallway and made their way over to console their daughter.

"What happened Mary?" Lily asked stroking her daughter's head. Amaryllis sniffed and looked at both of them with wide brown eyes.

"Hadrian broke great grammie's vase!" James whipped his head around and glared harshly at said boy.

"I told him to stop playing with the broom in the house but he didn't listen." At that James stormed over to the boy and slapped him. Hadrian touched his burning cheek staring at his father in disbelieve, tears welling up in his eyes. It was the first time his father had ever struck him normally his brothers and him would be picked up by their collars and thrown in a room.

"You know better, Hadrian. Why can't you behave?" Lily asked shaking her head at the frozen boy while Amaryllis smirked at him from behind their mother. James seized the back of Hadrian's collar and dragged him up multiple stairs not caring that his son was stumbling over his own feet or that the collar was cutting into his neck.

He reached the third floor and went to the door at the end of the hallway flinging it open. The door slammed into the wall startling the two redheads, who had their heads pressed together looking at a book. They took in their little brother who was dangling from their father's hand and stood up cautiously.

"You're grounded! I don't want to see you out of this room for a week." With that James threw Hadrian to the floor and closed the door harshly. Both boys rushed to their brother pulling him off the floor and onto the middle bed sitting him in between them.

"What happened?" The one on the right asked while tracing the hand print on his face. Hadrian let out a harsh sob curling into his brother on the right.

"Jules get Paddy." Julian nodded getting up and grabbing the black grim looking dog off the dresser handing it to Valerian. He joined his brothers back on the bed.

"Tell us what happened." Valerian said again trying to get Hadrian to take his favorite stuffie. Hadrian sniffled hugging his big brother tighter and glanced over at Julian, who rubbed his back watching with worried eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fist and sighed.

"Daddy hit me Eerie. Why mummy and daddy hate us?" He was then crushed in a hug by both of his brothers which made him cry harder. The two share a look over their little brothers head nodding.

_'They are not our parents and this won't happen to our little brother again.'_

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath and followed Remus into the green floo fire. He was sure his already thin patience will be tested yet again today. Stepping into the room he was greeted to with a mess of people talking and eating. In the middle of the room stood James,Lily and Amaryllis soaking up all the praise that people gave. Both noticed that yet again the triplets were not laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed when he saw muscle in his jaw clench. They walked up to their friends with fake smiles on their faces.

"Guys!" James exclaimed and Lily and Amaryllis smiled. Sirius ruffles Amaryllis' hair causing her to huff and try to fix it.

"Siri." Whined the girl.

"Glad you guys could make it!" James got out before someone come over wanting to talk to the girl-who-lived.

"Let's go find our pups." Sirius said and went off into the Manor with Remus following behind him. They picked up their pace knowing exactly where they were and couldn't wait to see them. Coming to stop in front of a grand set of double doors, intricate vines decorated the both doors and trailing into the frame looking as if they were living which stood out against the antique white doors. Remus could faintly hear giggling coming from inside and pushed the door open.

"Moony!"

"Padfoot!" The men were tackled to the ground and promptly sat on. Sirius and Remus were greeted with bright smiles from the three. They got to there feet and holding the boys on their hips, Sirius with Hadrian and Remus with Valerian and Julian.

 _"Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday to you,_  
_Happy Birthday Vale, Jules and Hades_  
_Happy Birthday to you."_ Both men sung with giant smiles on their faces making all three boys blush.

"How does it feel to be 7?" The three boys shared a look and shrugged.

"It doesn't feel,"

"any different. Same,"

"as all the other years." Valerian started leaving Julian and Hadrian to finish his thought. The men frowned walking towards the back of the library and sitting down on the couches by the fireplace. They put the boys between them.

"You know what Lily and James are like Moony." Julian stated making the other two boys nod.

"Every year it's the same." Hadrian voiced.

"Halloween!? That's the day your sister became the Girl-Who-Lived!" Valerian mocked Lily.

"How can we celebrate your birthday when that was the day your sister almost died!" Julian exclaimed mimicking James' voice.

"Like it's our fault we were born!" Valerian sneered. Sirius and Remus winced knowing it's been said to the triplets multiple times. Hadrian sighed.

"After our fifth birthday we just gave up on them being anything but strangers to us." Sirius pulled his godson closer to snuggle up to him.

"Alright enough of this James and Lily crap! What have you been teaching yourselves and can't believe this is coming out of my mouth...learning?" Sirius asked pausing before the last word.

"I can't believe you're asking about that! Who are you and what have you done to my mate!" Remus questioned and pointed his wand at Sirius playfully. Sirius slowly put his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Hey now." The boys giggled at their godfathers antics and shared a excited look. They turned to the men with wide mischievous eyes. Sirius and Remus glanced at each other before the boys shot up and stood in front of them.

"Watch." Hadrian squealed barely remaining still in his excitement making all over them flash the boy fond looks. Their godfathers watched as all three stood side by side each boy gained focused and concentrated faces. As one the boys' hair started changing Valerian and Julian's red faded out leaving a dark brown color while Hadrian's hair lightened to a brown too. Their hair didn't stop until it hit a sandy brown like Remus' without the boys realizing their eyes had slipped shut. The men stared at each other and the boys in shock only to gape when the triplets opened their eyes together. Gone were the green and twin hazel colored eyes and reflecting back at the men were three identical Sirius' colored eyes. The eyes gained a playful glint seeing their godfathers state.

"One of the,"

"Many things we've,"

"Been teaching ourselves."

"We have other,"

"Things to show you,"

"We just wanted it,"

"Perfect before we,"

"Showed you." Hadrian began this time with Valerian and Julian following his train of thought. The men snapped out of their shock and sent them surprised looks.

"You're Metamorphmagi?" They asked together. The boys nodded with shy smiles.

"Yes, we've always been one." Valerian answered and Hadrian put his hand up forcing his godfathers to snap their mouths shut before any questions were voiced.

"We didn't know at first. It took a few years before we showed the ability. Jules thinks its because things were so hectic the first few years of our life that effected our magic. I think we were four when it activated, it was me that started all of it. I was wishing to look exactly like my brothers when we were all shocked to see my hair and eyes change colors. Took a few years until we could read well enough to find out what we were." Hadrian explained while the boys appearance faded back to normal. The men blinked not knowing what to say.

"What other things have you been practicing?" Remus asked. The boys shook their heads.

"Not yet." They all said together. Sirius tapped his chin and then shouted out.

"I have a cousin whose one she's a third year at Hogwarts! Her name is Nymphadora. You must have got it from Dorea since she's a Black and it's a magic trait of the Blacks." The boys beamed loving that they got anything from their grandparents.

"Since you won't show us anything else and your gifts won't get here til tomorrow, how do you want to spend the rest of your birthday?" Remus asked and immediately regretted asking that question seeing the impish grins adorn their faces.

"Find Hades!" All three hollered while the men watched Hadrian morph to look identical to his brothers and then they took off. Remus stared wide eyed at his grinning mate who patted his back in a mock pity.

"What did you expect Moony? They are biologically the sons of a marauder and have two marauders as godfathers." Sirius said offhandedly already standing up and looking around.

"MY LITTLE RAVEN!" Sirius yelled and charged deep into the bowels of the library. Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Moony! No SCENTING!" He heard the rule from three separate points in the library. That's how the five spent the rest of the triplets seventh birthday until the boys fell onto to couch beside their godfathers. Hadrian was on the left side of Sirius curled around Sirius with his head resting on the man's chest. Valerian laid in the middle of the men his legs lying over Sirius' thighs and his head placed on Remus'. Julian was on the other side of Remus his back leaning against Remus' side legs thrown over the arm dangling and his head on the back cushion. The men thought they were asleep until they heard Hadrian mumble.

"I wish you were our Daddy and Papa." With those words their hearts crumbled and kissed the forehead of the boys they could reach.

That's it for this chapter. Did you guys like it? I really hope you did. There's one more chapter before the triplets go to Hogwarts. Any guesses on which house they are?


	3. Chapter Three: Growing Up Potter- Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another look into the life of the Potter triplets. Age 10  
> Parseltongue is in bold and italics
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. He and his story belong to J.K. Rowling. I own my OCs.

"Mom, Dad! It came! It came!" A shrieking voice echo'd through the empty halls of the Manor causing three boys to cringe. Racing around checking in every room was Amaryllis and in her hand was a letter. Finally, finding her parents she walked in interrupting her parents scolding her brothers and placed the letter on the table.

"My Hogwarts letter came!" She cheered dancing around. James and Lily beamed at their daughter.

"Looks like we have to get your school supplies." Lily announced. Without a glance back in the direction of their sons and brothers they left the room and into the floo. The boys rolled their eyes leaving the dinning room through the back door. Hadrian ran a little ways ahead of the older two loving the feeling of being on the grounds. A ten minute walk into the center of the woods that surrounded their property they sat down in a circle.

 ** _"Finally, some peace and quiet."_** Hadrian hissed falling backwards onto the grass.

 _ **"Jules did you find anything in the library on Parselmagic or tongue?"**_ Valerian asked. Julian shook his head relaxing his body against a tree.

_**"Nothing in the Potter Library it's 'too Dark' of magic for the little light family. Perhaps Grandmother Dorea knows if any is in the Black's, you know how that family likes to horde information."** _

_**"Nothing we can do but try to practice as best we can until we get to Hogwarts. We can find the Chamber of Sercets it may have books on Parselmagic since Slytherin was a Parselmouth."**_ Hadrian announced with a baby bunny on his lap allowing him to pet it. Valerian and Julian sighed affectionately at the raven knowing it was only a matter of time until he coaxed an animal out.

 _ **"Alright, we can practice now before the Three Stooges come back."**_ The nickname drawing laughs out of Hadrian and Julian, who also shook his head at his older brother.

 _ **"I'm blaming Padfoot for showing us those muggle movies."**_ Valerian shrugged casually not caring because he did like muggle movies. Hadrian took the bunny off his lap and moved closer to his brothers. They practice for two hours only to get a stick to jerk and sweat pouring down all the boys faces.

**_"It's better than the last time! The stick wouldn't even move!"_ **

**_"We need to find books on Parselmagic. They have to have a special kind of wording for spells to work."_ **

**_"Of course they would Jules. I highly doubt that it's something simple like the word UP."_** Valerian voiced waving his hand in the direction of the stick only to have it hurl into the air and slam back to the ground splintering to pieces. Hadrian and Julian stare wide eyed at their brother, who was gaping at the broken stick in wonder.

 ** _"Up."_** Julian spoke hesitantly and flicked his wrist at a small rock beside him. They watched as the rock lifted off the about the foot in the air then dropped to the ground. Hadrian tilted his head and focused on the rock Julian had used.

 ** _"Come."_** He commanded the rock which flew through the air landing directly beside him.

 ** _"Float."_** He ordered causing the rock to follow the order. He saw his brothers watching the rock closely.

 _ **"Hadrian's rock Come."**_ Valerian demanded forcing the rock to come flying to his outstretched hand. Julian copied his brother and summoned the rock to him.

_**"Seems to me that it was a lot more simple than we thought."** _

_**"You just have to want it. Just like in normal Latin spells."** _

_**"It's all about what you want it to do then a simple command."**_ Valerian surmised. They practiced for a bit longer adding sending the rock from their hands to their brothers with a simple word.

 ** _"Next ti-"_** Julian was cut off by Philly, their house elf.

"Little Masters, Philly came to tell yous others is back." Hadrian smiled at the little elf.

"Thank you Philly. We'll be there in a second." Philly bowed and popped off. The boys left and made their way to the house knowing James,Lily and Amaryllis would be unbearable until Hogwarts started.

* * *

It was the time the triplets have been waiting for. Amaryllis was finally leaving for the Hogwarts Express. The boys sat in the living room watching the free entertainment James,Lily and Amaryllis gave. They were scrambling trying to find everything that Amaryllis left lying around and practically running into each other. The floo flashed and Sirius glided in using his pure-blood upbringing to do so while Remus stumbled a little and glared at his mate's back. Sirius ignored it turning to his godsons with a smile.

"Now where is James, Lily and Mary?" He asked sitting down and pulling Hadrian into his lap. The boy sighed and snuggled into his godfather breathing in his scent of leather, smoke and pine trees.

"Rushing to get things together for Amaryllis." Valerian said head hung over the back of the couch. Before the conversation could continue the three in question ran into the room.

"Oh! Sirius, Remus when did you get here?" James asked shoving a book into his daughter's trunk. Remus and Julian scowled at James' treatment of the book.

"Not too long ago." Amaryllis bounced on the balls of her feet.

"You're here to see me off! That's so sweet!" She squealed hugging Remus and Sirius practically pushing Hadrian off his lap without a care. The two men shared a look and nodded reluctantly.

"Of course we are." Lily checked her watch and paled.

"We're going to be late."

"We would've had time if the boys didn't get jealous of me going to Hogwarts and throwing all my things around in a tantrum. It's not my fault I was born first." Amaryllis declared causing Lily and James to glare at the boys, who were glaring at the smirking girl.

"We will deal with you three later." James said through gritted teeth and pushed the girls to the floo.

"See you later mates!" The floo died as the men turned to the boys.

"We didn't"

"Do anything"

"to her stuff." The triplets grumbled.

"We know you didn't cubs." Remus told them. Julian crossed his arms and sighed.

"Why didn't they just ask a house elf to gather all the things that were out? It makes no sense." Valerian snorted shaking his head.

"A simple Accio would have had all her school stuff to them in minutes."

"And they call themselves magical." Hadrian mumbled into Sirius' chest with that comment both men laughed. Remus went over and sat between the identical boys.

"Are you at least happy Amaryllis is gone for most of the year?" The boys shrugged.

"Sure, we're just not sure how Lily and James will react to us without her here." Julian explained getting nods from everyone.

"I'm just glad we don't have to hear about how amazing and awesome Hogwarts will be."

"How popular she'll be at Hogwarts especially in Gryffindor because everyone wants The-Girl-Who-Lived." Valerian mocked.

"Let Hogwarts have her for a few years and everyone will want to throw her out. I know I wanted to every time she went on about how amazing her new wand was." Hadrian sneered impressively which made everyone look at him with surprise that he could do that.

"It's the best wand ever!"

"It's Walnut!"

"With a dragon heartstring."

"From a Common Welsh Green!"

"Ollivander told me." All three boys mimicked taking turns while their godfathers tried to hid their laughter.

"Common Welsh Greens are called commons for a reason, moron." Hadrian growled out. Everyone knew of his love of dragons and all other creatures. It was quiet after the brothers ran out of steam, no one really wanted to break the comfortable silence. Even when the floo flared to life and James and Lily stepped out eyes rimmed red. James opened his mouth only to snapped his mouth close spotting the glares Sirius and Remus shot him. The couple left the room without a word. The triplets hung out with their godfathers for the rest of the day out in the forest playing games.

* * *

The last three months in the manor without Amaryllis was the best the boys ever had. James and Lily were gone most of the time attending parties or gatherings for being the parents of the Girl-Who-Lived. Sirius and Remus were coming over every other day and once a week Sirius would take them into the Muggle World to do muggle things. The first thing he took them to other than the movies was Disneyland in Paris for their birthday.

"Padfoot where are you taking us?" Hadrian asked his bouncing godfather. The others including Remus looked at the man expectantly, all they got in reply was his grin turn a bit maniacal. It took than two side apparitions and a few minute car ride when they got their answer. A huge castle off in the distance with rides surrounding it.

"We've seen"

"this before. On"

"the computer."

"Disneyland!" The triplets yelled looking as excited as their godfather. Remus watched the four children run to the ticket line with a fond smile gracing his lips. Remembering why he fell in love with the overgrown child. He walked to stand behind them.

"See! Aren't you glad I made you watch Disney movies?" The boys nodded eagerly and fidgeted with childish impatience. Once they got the tickets and rode a few rides Sirius and the triplets made themselves a challenge to ride as many rides as they could until they got sick. Sirius made it to 20 roller coasters some he rode multiple times then it was Julian with 25. Valerian was next with 34 and surprisingly last was Hadrian with 50 rides. They all questioned how he did that and he just sent them a shy smile.

"It feels like flying." The joy on their faces made standing in the sun worth it to Remus.

* * *

Now, it was the Christmas holidays. That means two weeks with Amaryllis home and the boys didn't know if they'd survive. They could barely stand listening to James and Lily read her weekly letter that contained her bragging about how popular she was and how everyone loved her. Thankfully their godfathers planned to come over for the holidays.

"It's great to be home!" Amaryllis yelled throwing her trunk at Penny, a young house elf, the weight making the little elf to crash to the ground.

"Take that to my room." She said harshly leaving the room. Penny snapped her fingers the trunk disappearing when a hand was held out to her. She looked up seeing Valerian standing there with Julian and Hadrian behind him.

"Let me help you up Penny." She grasped his hand and he pulled her up.

"Penny thanks yous, Master Valerian." She then pops away missing the smiles on the triplet's faces.

"She didn't mix us up." Valerian said stunned making Hadrian giggle.

"Of course she didn't. Elves can feel the difference in the magic. You two might look different but everyone has a different feeling within their magic. Plus it helps if you know what to look for between the two of you." Hadrian told them and walked away.

"What does he mean by what to look for?" Julian shrugged then tugged his brother from the room.

"He says there's a few tiny details that he can see that helps to tell us apart. I heard him giving pointers to Padfoot and Moony when they needed help."

"That does explain why they don't get us confused as often." Julian laughed.

"All Moony needs to do is smell us to tell us apart but he doesn't." They walked into the dining room where James was sitting at the head of the table with Amaryllis on his right and Lily at the other end of the table. Hadrian sat down in the middle a chair between both Lily and Amaryllis. They sat across from their brother, once they sat food was already on the table. Amaryllis was already talking about school and all her friends.

"They really look up to me and they love how the Girl-Who-Lived is in their house." The boys rolled their eyes at each other while Lily and James were listening closely. Her eyes went wide and looked at her father.

"Oh! You were right dad, Snivellus really is a slimy Slytherin! He has it out for me I swear." She then goes into explaining what the potion professor did that makes her think he has it out for her. After James and Amaryllis egg each other on and James' rant about how Snivellus is a greasy git Lily interrupts.

"How about boys? Any that have caught your attention?" Lily inquired. Her questions drew a goofy grin and googly eyes that almost looked like they were going to turn into hearts. The look made Valerian snort and Lily sent him a glare.

"Julian!" Valerian and Julian glared at Lily.

"It's Valerian, Lily." He told her but she was to busy looking at her daughter.

"Someone did! What's his name? You're first crush I can't believe it!" Lily gushed while James looked at his little girl like she was going to vanish.

"You're to young to be thinking about boys." James stated making Amaryllis snap out of the daydream and glared at her father.

"You liked mom the moment you saw her! You even chased her for six years before you started dated!" James shook his head.

"That's different." Amaryllis scoffed.

"What's his name?" Lily asked again making her daughter blush.

"Well, there's two. Twins pranksters." She said adding the pranksters part for her dad, who got a goofy grin on his face.

"Their names are Fred and George Weasley." Her blush deepens with her response. James nodded.

"The Weasley's are a very light family." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What do they look like?" The whole table gave her a look of pure confusion even the triplets know about what the Weasley's look like red hair and freckles.

"For Merlin's sake. I know they have red hair and freckles! I just want to know what they look like." Lily huffed while Amaryllis' blush traveled down her neck.

"They have the Weasley red hair and freckles. Both have the prettiest brown eyes and they're a little taller than me and they laugh all the time and have already pulled so many pranks that I'm pretty sure Minnie's gonna pull all her hair out." Amaryllis rambled on about every little thing she noticed about the twins. The boys shared a look.

_'Kill us now.'_

"But they haven't noticed me!" They broke out of their stare when she whined.

"Honey, I'm sure they have but they're just being boys about it." Amaryllis shook her head.

"I tried to talk to them and their new friend Lee but they just kept talking to each other!" She cried and stormed out of the room with her parents following after her. The boys went to their rooms repeating everything that was said about the Weasley twins in high pitched voices.

* * *

It was Christmas day and the boys had been grounded from going to the party at one of the Girl-Who-Lived admirers. They were never planning on going anyways since they've never gone to one before. They would wait until their godfathers came to open their presents. Two hours until their door opened to show their godfathers. The boys rushed to hug them tightly and got one in return.

"Merry Christmas pups."

"Merry Christmas cubs."

"Merry Christmas Padfoot, Moony." All of them said at the same time causing them all to crack up laughing. They relocated to Julian's bed sitting in a crooked circle.

"Go ahead and open your presents." The boys ripped into the individual boxes. Valerian got a Flitterbloom plant and some muggle flower seeds that if grown right bloom into bat orchids.

"Be careful those bat orchids are poisonous so, it might be best to plant those when your older." Valerian grinned at Remus. Julian received a few books. Two contained the history for all magical families and the other two were about history of magic.

"The family histories are self updating." Remus told Julian, who was already lost to his new books. Hadrian got books on magical creatures.

"We would have gotten you something alive but I don't think James and Lily would've appreciate that." Sirius jumped up pulling something out of his pocket and passing it to Hadrian.

"This is something for all three of you." The boys stopped messing with their present to look at the small rectangular box. Julian leaned over lifting the top off and peering in with the other two. Hadrian gasped and flung himself at his godfathers.

"We'll have to go in the spring because it's too cold to go right now. I made sure to make it sometime before Mary comes back." Dumped out of the box were five tickets to the zoo.

* * *

**Okay if you would like to see what happens at the zoo, comment please. If you do I'll make a small bonus scene at the end of the story. Now, what houses do you think the triplets will be in? What about their wands? Will they make friends on the train? Comment your answers and we'll find out if you're right.**

**I may need help in the future for pairings, you can comment your suggestions.**

**Have a beautifully wonderful day  
-cicibunbuns**


	4. Chapter Four: Hogwarts Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets get their Hogwarts Letter and they go shopping
> 
> This * means I got it from Harry Potter Fandom Wiki (I think that's the name) and Pottermore

The boys made their way downstairs to see their godfathers sitting in the dinning room watching a tawny owl from across the table. Hadrian yawned rubbing his eyes to make sure he's actually seeing this.

"Are they?" He asked getting nods from his brothers.

"Yes." Julian mumbled silently questioning his godfathers sanity.

"Staring contest with an owl. Not the craziest thing Padfoot's dragged Moony into." At Valerian's comment the two men turned and glared at the boy.

"You just lost." Hadrian announced trying to hid his snicker and Sirius pouted.

"What brought this on?" Julian asked. Remus rolled his eyes motioning to the owl.

"Sirius seems to forget owls are quite protective of their cargo. They especially hate it when someone who isn't the receiver tries to take it."

"Oh." They said together and sat down only for the owl to hop towards them. Realizing it was them that the owl was here for untied the letters and the owl took off. Three letters that were written in green ink addressed to them. The only difference was the first initial.

_*Mr. V. Potter  
_ _Bedroom at the end of the Third Floor  
_ _Potter Manor  
_ _Wales, United Kingdom*_

The brothers blink at each other and ripped the envelop open.

_*'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
_ _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
_ _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
_ _Deputy Headmistress'*_

The first letter read making the boys stare at it. The men watched their godsons in amusement until they snapped out of their state to continue to the next page.

_*'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic  
_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory  
_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
_ _by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
_ _by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions  
_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
_ _by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
_ _by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
_ _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'*_

Sirius and Remus waited for the triplets reaction. If they knew their boys it would defiantly be worth watching.

"Who in the BLOODY HELL ruined it for the first years to not have a broomstick?!" All three boys exploded turning to their godfathers who were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe.

"It was years... ago. No one... knows for sure." Remus explained trying to take deep breaths.

"Is that really all you have to say about your letters?" He asked only for the boys to shrug.

"I know it's suppose to exciting."

"We are trust us. We're just excited on the inside."

"Besides it's just the acceptance letters. I know when we go school shopping we'd be a lot more enthusiastic about going to Hogwarts." Hadrian reassured them and they grabbed a couple muggle pens writing that they will be attending the following year.

"Philly." Julian spoke softly causing the elf to appear. He handed him the letters.

"Take those to the owlery and send them off to Hogwarts please." Philly nodded and popped away. Sirius clapped his hands startling everyone.

"Now that's out of the way. Happy 11th Birthday pups." Sirius said scooping them up and squeezing.

"Oh and don't worry. We'll go school shopping later."

* * *

"When are they going to get here?" Hadrian asked his brothers as he readjusted in his seat again. His brothers copied his movements.

"They said they would be here at 10." Julian said and then check the grandfather clock in the room.

"It just turned 10." Hadrian bit the inside of his cheek allowing the older ones to see just how anxious he was.

"We've had to reschedule three times. What if it happens again?" Valerian flung an arm around Hadrian's shoulder and squeezed.

"You know they had reasons. The first time was because of Lily and James." Julian nodded moving to the other side of his little brother.

"I would say they knew about the trip and purposely talked to Padfoot and Moony all day to keep them from getting us."

"Second time Moony couldn't really be out since the full moon took more out of him than he thought."

"The third something was going on with the Black accounts and as Lord Black,Padfoot had to go figure it out with the goblins." Hadrian nodded leaning his head on Valerian's shoulder.

"Alright. You made your point." They didn't speak until their godfathers stepped out of the floo ten minutes later.

"Who's ready?" Sirius asked and Hadrian jumped up.

"Let's go!" Hadrian all but dragged Sirius back to the floo and the others followed. Sirius went first to steady anyone that might fall he was followed by Hadrian, Julian, Valerian and last was Remus.

"Alright, lets go get trunks first before anything." Remus said while Julian winced at the flash of colors he could see all over the Leaky Cauldron. Hadrian and Valerian didn't miss that and stood closer to their brother. They stopped in front of a brick wall in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron.

"Watch closely." Remus told them.

"Trash can. Three up and two over." He spoke out loud and then pressed his wand to the brick. The wall split open showing Diagon Alley. Their jaws hung open at actually seeing a magical place that wasn't the Manor. They took a step inside and their eyes flicked from one place to another like they couldn't pick a spot to focus on. A few seconds later Julian let out a small cry of pain and quickly turned around with his hands covering his eyes.

"What happened Jules?" Sirius asked crouching down and putting his hand under the boy's chin tilting his head up.

"All the lights hurt my eyes." His brothers shared confused glances.

"Jules, there're no lights." Valerian stated. Julian shook his head still keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, there is. All different colored lights everywhere! Everywhere I looked!" Julian exclaimed more than a little shaken up. Sirius turned to look up at Remus while pulling Julian to his body letting the frantic boy hide his face in his stomach and his brothers rub his back.

"Any guesses?" Sirius asked watching his mate's focused face as he tried to recall what he's read. A few minutes later it was like a light bulb went off over Remus' head.

"Mage sight." Sirius blinked and pulled Julian away from him. Remus knelt down removing the hands covering the child's eyes. Wide hazel eyes blinked owlishly at him which caused a smile to grace Remus' face.

"Have you ever read anything about Mage Sight cub?" Julian shook his head.

"The Potter library may have tons of books but every book is purely light." Sirius rolled his eyes at the information.

"James must have made the elves move the rest of the books into the family vault."

"Mage sight is very rare trait in witches and wizards. It shows the magic of everything around you from wards and wizards to house elves and plants. You'll have to train yourself on how to turn it off and on or else you'll get migraines from all the colors." Julian nodded to his godfather.

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and center yourself then when you think you're ready turn around and take in everything slowly." Julian did what Remus told him after a few deep breaths he turned looking at everything in awe now that the colors weren't blinding him. The colors were now faint outlines. He turned to his family and gasped staring at his brothers.

"What's going on Julian?" Valerian asked worriedly only for Julian to shake his head.

"The colors on you two are so bright. Nothing is as bright as you two and that's with the colors faded." He explained staring at the toxic green and dark plum color surrounding his brothers.

"What colors are we?" Hadrian asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You're a toxic green color and Valerian is a dark almost black plum color."

"What about Padfoot and Moony?" Julian smiled at his brother and turned tilting his head to the side.

"Moony's a topaz color and Padfoot's a crimson red but both of them have a tiny bit of the others color on the side like it rubbed off on the other." The boys looked around a little longer trying to take in as much as they could at the new surrounding.

The men dragged them to the trunk store and they all picked a four compartment trunk for potion and ingredients storage, library, clothes storage and a hidden compartment which the boys insisted on. All of them were black with sliver metal trim and their initials on the top with their favorite colors. Hadrian's was a metallic cobalt blue, Julian's a forest green and Valerian's with a slate gray color. They also got bottomless messenger bags with a lightweight charm on it.

"Next, we should go get robes." Sirius looked at his youngest godson in confusion.

"Why?" Hadrian just looked at his brothers with a raised brow.

"Because Vale will take forever fangirling in the apothecary and a drooling Jules will have to be dragged out of the book store. Robes is the next best thing without worrying about rushing to get it done." Hadrian stated not letting his brothers try to argue that they would not fangirl or drool but they did mumble under their breaths about it. Remus nodded turning towards the shop named _**'Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions'**_.

"I should have thought about that cub." They all went in and crowded around the front waiting for Madam Malkin to come up. A woman about fifty comes up and smiles at them.

"Hogwarts?" The triplets nod at her.

"Yes Ma'am." They chorused together making her smile brighten and a blush dust her cheeks.

"What manners! I can tell they got that from you Remus." She told them making Sirius huff. She grinned at him.

"Of course they do have that charm that you seem to ooze Sirius." Sirius smirked.

"Alright you three up on the step." It took a little while to measure all three boys with only Madam Malkin there. They chatted the whole time which surprised Remus and Sirius since they thought their godsons would have been more standoffish with new people, even Valerian was talking some. Admittedly, Hadrian and Madam Malkin started the conversation. She finished and started ringing them up. The boys wandered off to look at more things in the store.

"Those boys are just the sweetest. Now explain to me why James and Lily aren't here with them." She pinned the men with a piercing stare and they squirmed trying to make something close to words come out of their mouths.

"Please save the lies. They look to much like James, Lily and their grandmother Dorea to be mistaken for someone else's children." The men gaped as the boys walked back to the counter.

"Miss Malkin, James and Lily"

"Aren't really involved with"

"Our life. Remus and Sirius,"

"Pretty much raised us"

"They are our parents"

"As far as we're concerned." Valerian started with Julian and Hadrian jumping in. She smiled brightly at the two flustered men and sent another one at the triplets.

"Now,what did I just tell you boys to call me?" Hadrian blushed and scuffed the toe of his shoe on the ground.

"Sorry, Mi- Malkin."

"That'll be 31 galleons and right you are." Sirius handed her the money and she passed the bags to the boys. They went outside to put them in their trunks.

"You raised those boys well. I wish children were more like them even if it's just a sliver of manners those three have. Keep that up." She told Sirius and Remus before they stepped out the door.

"Where to next?" Sirius asked looking at the boys ignoring the slight blush on his and Remus' face at Malkin's praise. The boys snickered into their hands as Valerian and Julian pointed in two different directions causing their little brother to roll his eyes.

"Let's go to the Apothecary first and get your potion items. Then we can go to Flourish and Blotts." No one disagreed so they went off in the direction of the Apothecary. Valerian was ahead of them tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for them to catch up. Once they entered the shop Valerian veered off to look at potion ingredients while the others walked up to the front counter.

"Three first year potion kits please." Hadrian told the man who nodded walking into the back room and came out with the kits.

"15 sickles." Sirius handed over the coins then glanced around.

"Hadrian was right. Valerian's gone." Remus laughed walking away from them.

"I'll find him." Valerian was in heaven at this point looking at all the ingredients quizzing himself on what ingredients went into certain potions.

"Wiggenweld Potion." He mumbled and went off to find each ingredient standing in front of it.

"Wiggentree bark."

"Moly."

"Dittany." He was stopped short by Remus who grabbed his arm to keep him still.

"Dittany for what Vale?" Valerian shrugged.

"Quizzing myself on Potions Moony. Can I get some-" He was cut off.

"Not right now." He pouted at his godfather who sighed.

"When you actually have experience with potions we can come back this summer and you can finally put the Black's potion lab to good use."

"With adult supervision." Remus added when he saw a manic gleam in his eldest godson's eyes. They walked back to the others only for Remus to drag Valerian back before another thing caught his eye.

"Diffidently no golden cauldron." The other three raised their brows as Valerian opened his mouth.

"No diamond cauldron either." Valerian pouted at the werewolf causing the others to laugh. Julian clapped his hands in a moment of glee.

"Now that we've experienced a pouting Vale it's time for books!" Julian grabbed Hadrian dragging him off in the direction he seen Flourish and Blotts. Valerian rolled his eyes at his brothers and darted off to catch up with them.

"You get the parchment and quills and anything else they need for school while I go make sure they don't buy the store." Sirius said to Remus who tried to protest.

"No, if you go in there with them there will be no store left." Sirius walked off leaving Remus staring at the spot his mate stood.

"Did Sirius just do something responsible?" Remus mumbled to himself and went to gather the materials. Sirius walked into Flourish and Blotts searching for the triplets. They were spread out through the whole store. One in the Potion section another in the Magical Creature section and the other in was hard to tell Valerian and Julian apart from the back but if you knew the boys well enough you'd know that Valerian would be in mainly Potions and Julian has taken a liking to History after they got him that updating family history book. Sirius let them be and walked up to the counter.

"Three sets of first year books please." The young lady blushed nodding and bending down grabbing the shrunken stacks of books. She laid them on the counter.

"Is this all or are you still looking?" Sirius smirked at the clearly flustered girl and shook his head.

"My godsons are still looking for some books. If you could give me a minute to wrangle them up?" The girl nodded while he went off to find his godsons. He went for the easiest first. Hadrian. Sirius went to where he last seen him and found him with three books about to grab a fourth.

"Aht! Pup step away from the book!" Hadrian looked over at his godfather with a big smile and raced over too him forgetting all about the fourth book.

"Paddy! You'll never believe it! I found a book written by a werewolf! Then I found a book about dragons which seems to be written by a tamer and raiser instead of one that just explains about the potion or wand properties it has. The third one is about Unicorns!" Sirius laughed at his energetic raven and ruffled his hair.

"Good that you found something. Let's go find the lion and griffin before they buy the whole store." Hadrian bounced after his godfather babbling about how cool it would be to have a dragon. They found Valerian still in Potions with five books. Sirius raised a brow at the stack making Valerian shrug.

"They have more things about potions than the Potter Library." Was all that was said as they went to look for Julian who wasn't in the History section anymore. They went to check the Transfiguration section and came up empty handed.

"Try the runes. He found a book that belonged to grandpa in the back shelves about it and couldn't put it down." Sirius followed Valerian's instruction and found his wayward pup with seven books ranging from History to Transfiguration to Runes and an odd one with squiggles on it. Sirius poked at the odd writing on the spine only for Julian to pull it away.

"No touchy. That's a bad Padfoot don't poke at things you don't know what they say." Sirius went to defend himself only to be cut off by his mate.

"Listen to Jules, Siri. I've been trying to teach you that for years but you never learn do you?" Remus said taking the stack of books away from Julian while Sirius took the stacks from the other two. All of them walked to the counter placing all 15 books the boys watching the girl carefully to make sure she did nothing to harm their books. Sirius chuckled seeing the looks on his godsons faces.

"They look like you Moony!" He got an elbow to his stomach for the comment. The girl shrunk them all down putting them into a bag.

"27 galleons 15 sickles and 10 knuts." Sirius huffed handing the money to the girl and glaring at the boys.

"All that money on books. Where did I go wrong!" Sirius wailed as Hadrian smiled sweetly at the girl and took the bag.

"Thank you Miss." The girl cooed while Hadrian turned to his godfather with a sweeter smile.

"We still love you Paddy..." Sirius melted.

"Even if you don't know how to read." Hadrian announced in that same innocent voice which quickly made Sirius frown. The other three laughed at the duo walking out the door. Sirius flung his arm around Hadrian's neck.

"Maybe I did teach you right." They met up with the others.

"Ollivander's to get you three wands." The boys nodded and started to the wand shop only to get side track by the newest broom in the store window. The boys gazed at the broom in wonder.

"The new"

"Nimbus"

"2000." The triplets sighed. Their godfathers came over and steered them away from the broom.

"1st years aren't allowed brooms." Remus reminded them causing all three to pout.

"Next year when you get on the quidditch team we'll get you brand new brooms. Just practice this year on those brooms we got you for your birthday and you'll be set." Valerian stared at his godfather.

"Padfoot, we got those on our seventh birthday."

"They're so outdated."

"And move so slow!" Sirius just ruffled their hair.

"I know but you don't need brooms at school anyways. Did that just come out of my mouth?" The boys nodded startled at the almost mature statement coming out of his mouth.

"You know what! You'll be getting goodie bags from me the whole year and I'll send you off with a stock pile." The insane glint that appeared in his eyes made the boys shared mischievous smirks.

"Sirius don't plot out loud or I'll have to be a mature adult and talk you out of it." Remus turned and winked at the boys showing them that he would also be sneaking gifts into the goodie bags too. They walked into Ollivander's only for Julian to press closer to Remus.

"This place looks and feels strange." Remus tucked him under his arm.

"That's because of all the unmatched wands, Mr. Potter." A voice called out from beside them making them all jump and Sirius to mumble something about stealthy old men.

"All of my customers with Mage Sight have that same feeling. Now, what can I do for the Potter triplets and their godfathers." Hadrian perked up and looked straight at the milky eyes of Ollivander.

"How do you know about us? Only Malkins made they connection." He smiled and waved his hand.

"I remember every customer I've ever had the pleasure of pairing with their wands. You three have a mix of Lily and James but also Charlus and Dorea. It's hard not to notice." He told Hadrian but he seemed far away.

"I do not feel any of my wands pulling to be with you. There's a certain one I need to try but that's just a precaution." Sirius and Remus exchanged looks not sure what Ollivander meant about not feeling any wands.

"What does that mean Sir?" Julian asked looking intrigued to learn something new.

"I've only had a handful of customers that did not have a wand pulling to them. Surprisingly it's more in the past few years than any before. Curious isn't it?" The more he talked the more fascinated Valerian and Hadrian got wanting to know too.

"A pull? How can you know that the wands aren't pulling?"

"Why do you think the reason is that their not pulling?" Valerian and Hadrian asked receiving a smile from the old man.

"Curious boys aren't you? All wand makers have a connection with the wands they make. Most of them time I can feel several wands pulling towards a witch or wizard then narrow down the right wand like Mr. Lupin or then you have Mr. Black whose wand practically flew off the shelve when he stepped in." Sirius flushed and patted his wand making the boys laugh.

"In recent years I've had a few tricky customers like young Miss Potter who got a whole different wand than I thought and then ones that didn't have any wands pull to them." He said that and wander off down the isle of wands only to come back with a black box.

"What wand cores do you use?" Julian asked. Ollivander hummed opening the box and watching the boys closely.

"I only use three types and they are the more common of cores. Unicorn hair, Dragon heartstring and Phoenix tail feathers. They all seem to find their rightful owners. Does this give you any feelings what so ever ?" He asked looking at Julian who shook his head.

"No, it feels like the rest of the shop." Ollivander nodded and handed it to Hadrian.

"Give it a whirl." Hadrian grabbed it only to drop it back in the box. Ollivander handed it to Julian who shook his head not even touching it.

"The magic on it isn't right." Ollivander smiled and handed it to Valerian. He gripped it only for the wand to set on fire and burn the wood and core. Valerian turned over his hand to see no burns.

"I thought so." They all sent the old man a questioning look.

"Holly and Phoenix tail feather. If fate had her way it would have went to its wizard or witch but mother magic intervened and started a different design. That's the reason the wands aren't pulling to certain young witches and wizards." The boys looked at him with a serious look.

"If we don't have wands here, where do we look?" Ollivander grinned.

"Why in the place I sent the others! The Auclair siblings in Paris. They make wonderful wands and they have materials flown in from everywhere. I'll send them a fire call them to prepare for your arrival." With that Ollivander turned and left. They all looked at each other not really knowing what to say. Hadrian rubbed the back of his head glancing around the shop.

"Are we going to Paris then?" Sirius shrugged gesturing towards Remus.

"I guess we'll have to unless you want to go to Hogwarts wandless." The triplets nodded.

"Let's go then." Valerian declared. They walked out only to hear Ollivander's voice.

"Lucien and Genevieve Auclair. Floo to their shop 'Wicked Wands'."

* * *

**Alright, so I lied in the last chapter about only be one more chapter before Hogwarts just didn't expect for me to write such a long chapter that it needs broken up. I hope you like it so far.**

**What house or houses do you think the triplets will be in?**

**What do you think their wands will be?**

**Will they make friends on the train? Comment your answers and we'll see if you're right.**

**Can you tell me who you want paired together? I have a few ideas but nothing solid at the moment.**

**Have a beautifully wonderful day,**

**-cicibunbuns**


	5. Chapter Five: Hogwarts Bound-Pat Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuous of Hogwarts shopping
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his story that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the OCs
> 
> * means I got it from Pottermore or HP fandom wiki

After a late lunch the group floo'd to **'Wicked Wands** ' and were ushered in by a small bubbly house elf. Standing in a very wide open room were a handsome young man and a beautiful young woman. The man stood about six feet with short cropped dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes. He had a muscular build but not overly big. The woman had the same icy blue eyes and long lighter blonde hair. She was an inch or two shorter than the man and was built like an hourglass. They greeted them with small smiled.

"You must be the Potter triplets Garrick was raving about." The woman said with only a little of a french accent showing. Hadrian nodded eagerly taking a step forward.

"That we are Ma'am. I'm Hadrian and these are my brother Valerian and Julian." He motioned to his brothers who bowed slightly when their names were called. The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the man.

"Oh Lucien, isn't he the cutest!" The woman exclaimed practically hanging from Lucien who rolled his eyes at her.

"Welcome to Wicked Wands Misters Potter, Lord Black and Mr. Lupin. We are Lucien and Genevieve Auclair." Lucien greeted with his accent a bit heavier than Genevieve's. She scoffed letting go of him and walking closer to the group.

"Please call me Evie, much shorter than my real name." Lucien rolled his eyes again while each of the boys took Evie's hand pressing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Evie." The triplets said together making Evie to giggle in glee.

"Oh! Such gentlemen!" She said taking a step back to stand with Lucien again.

"Garrick said that you three need wands?" Julian nodded looking around the room.

"Yes. He said that none of the wands were pulling to us and that it's been happening more in the recent years." The Auclair siblings watch the boy take in the room with knowing looks.

"He's right. We've got sent a few new wizards and witches from Garrick's never had any before that. English witches and wizards like to keep to their traditions." Lucien explained getting nods of agreement from the group. Evie clapped her hands staring at Julian.

"So, what did you see and feel in here?" Julian jumped staring at her.

"What?" She smiled at him.

"Mage Sight. It's more common in France still rare but we have more than normal. Does the shop feel different from Garrick's?" She asked getting a nod from Julian.

"Yes. It's brighter than Ollivander's and it doesn't make my skin itch." Lucien nodded and waved his hand to the shelves.

"That's because we don't pre-make our wands." Valerian scrunched his brows together.

"Why not? Ollivander does." They just shrugged.

"All wand makers do things differently but we all agree that the wand chooses the wizard, not the other way around." Evie told them.

"What better way to let the wand choose than to let the witch or wizard make their own. We've seen some wild things when the perfect wand for a wizard is made and given to them." Lucien said making the boys lean forward listening, captivated. Sirius and Remus exchanged amused smiles.

"It gives the witch or wizard a powerful connection to the wand than any pre-made wand. Not that the wands Garrick makes are not powerful in their own right."

"We also have a better variety of cores and woods to choose from. We traveled all over gathering cores and woods." They told them. The boys eyes were sparkling in excitement now which made Lucien and Evie smile. It's been a long time since someone was this excited about their wands. Yes, the ones from England were excited and loved their wand but it was something about these three that grabbed their attention.

"Enough about wands lets get to making yours!" Evie proclaimed while Lucien flicked his wand pulling out five deep brown cushioned chairs.

"Take a seat this will take a while." All five sat down only for Valerian to be pulled up and over to the center of the room by Evie.

"We're going to the cores first." Lucien told them while Evie turned Valerian around to face the left.

"I want you to take five steps and close your eyes." Evie ordered stepping away from him. Valerian did as he was told.

"Stretch out your hand and let you magic do the rest." Valerian was instructed. He took a deep breath and freed his magic from his core while moving his arm up.

The others watched fascinated as Valerian slowly moved to the shelves. Julian watched the deep plum light reach out wrapping itself around each core only for it to retract from them before it connected itself. They seen Valerian gently push other cores out of the way trying to get to a certain one. Julian could see when his brother found the core he was looking for because the magic coil itself around it like a snake but a part of the magic seemed to be looking for something else. Valerian and Julian could tell something was still missing.

"Ooo." Evie walked over and tried to take the core out of Valerian's hand but Valerian held tight. Julian could see his brother's magic wanting to lash out instead it pulled to something behind the wand makers.

"I'm missing something." Valerian stated walking past the brother and sister. All of them watched as Valerian walked over to a black box and placed his hand on it. His magic was pushing into the box like it was trying to open it.

"It wants whatever is in the box." Julian informed them. Lucien perked up and went over unlocking the box. When it was finally open Valerian's magic picked it up and brought it to rest against the other core. The two wand makers whistled and shook their heads.

"I wasn't expecting that." Evie stated.

"What are they?" Valerian asked holding out a long gold and white feather and a off white horn. Evie took both out of his hand and handed the feather to her brother.

"This is the tail feather of a Thunderbird." Hadrian gasped and leaned closer.

"Your other core is a horn of a Horned Serpent. Never had someone with these two cores together before." Valerian looked at both cores.

"I've never heard of either of those being wand cores." The wand makers nodded and handed the cores back.

"Of course not. There's been only two wands made with the horn shavings and if I remember correctly that was in America." Lucien nodded with his sister.

"There's a wand maker called Wolfe that uses the feathers but I can't recall from where though." Hadrian was practically bouncing in his seat.

"What does the wand lore say about them?" The wand makers shared amused smiles.

 ***** "The feather is powerful but difficult to master. Its good for Transfiguration. Like the Thunderbird its able to sense danger and its known to fire curses preemptively when supernatural dangers are present." ***** Everyone was know drawn in.

"Now this one is really surprising. ***** We use shavings from the horn for the core. Its exceptionally powerful. Its sensitive to Parsletongue and vibrates when the language is used. It can warn their owners of dangers by emitting low musical tones." ***** The boys were now gaping at the horn and shared a quick look.

"Next we need to do the woods. It's the same process only for the right." Valerian did exactly the same and pulled two pieces of wood out. One was black and the other was dark red. The wand makers blinked.

"You don't do things in halves do you?" Evie asked and Valerian shrugged.

"Are you two full of surprises?" She asked pointing at the two boys sitting. Hadrian sent her an innocent smile while Julian copied Valerian.

"Yew and Red Oak." Lucien declared after he took some good looks.

"I though Yew was white." Sirius said and the wand makers shrugged.

"Things happen." Evie threw out.

 ***** "You will often hear the ignorant say that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect dueling wand. Less common than English oak, I have found that its ideal master is light of touch, quick-witted and adaptable, often the creator of distinctive, trademark spells, and a good man or woman to have beside one in a fight." *****

 ***** "Yew wands are among the rarer kinds, and their ideal matches are likewise unusual, and occasionally notorious. The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death, which might, of course, be said of all wands; and yet yew retains a particularly dark and fearsome reputation in the spheres of dueling and all curses. However, it is untrue to say (as those unlearned in wand lore often do) that those who use yew wands are more likely to be attracted to the Dark Arts than another. The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others. Wands hewn from these most long-lived trees have been found in the possession of heroes quite as often as of villains. Where wizards have been buried with wands of yew, the wand generally sprouts into a tree guarding the dead owner's grave. What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner." ***** The wand makers explained. They started the process all over again with Julian who ended up with the same cores but with different woods.

"Cedar and Redwood." Evie announced holding up a deep brown wood and a reddish brown one.

 ***** "Whenever I meet one who carries a cedar wand, I find strength of character and unusual loyalty. Gervaise Ollivander, used to always say, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I agree: the cedar wand finds its perfect home where there is perspicacity and perception. I would go further than him, however, in saying that I have never yet met the owner of a cedar wand whom I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those of whom they are fond. The witch or wizard who is well-matched with cedar carries the potential to be a frightening adversary, which often comes as a shock to those who have thoughtlessly challenged them." *****

 ***** "Wand-quality redwood is in short supply, yet constant demand, due to its reputation for bringing good fortune to its owner. As is usually the case with wand lore, the general populace have the truth back to front: redwood wands are not themselves lucky, but are strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing." ***** It was now down to Hadrian who did the process without any instruction only to come to the same cores as his brothers but two different woods.

"Hawthorn and Rowan." Lucien called out holding a dark golden wood and a sandy colored wood.

 ***** "The wand maker Gregorovitch wrote that hawthorn 'makes a strange, contradictory wand, as full of paradoxes as the tree that gave it birth, whose leaves and blossoms heal, and yet whose cut branches smell of death.' While I disagree with many of Gregorovitch's conclusions, we concur about hawthorn wands, which are complex and intriguing in their natures, just like the owners who best suit them. Hawthorn wands may be particularly suited to healing magic, but they are also adept at curses, and I have generally observed that the hawthorn wand seems most at home with a conflicted nature, or with a witch or wizard passing through a period of turmoil. Hawthorn is not easy to master, however, and I would only ever consider placing a hawthorn wand in the hands of a witch or wizard of proven talent, or the consequences might be dangerous. Hawthorn wands have a notable peculiarity: their spells can, when badly handled, backfire." *****

 ***** "Rowan wood has always been much-favored for wands, because it is reputed to be more protective than any other, and in my experience renders all manner of defensive charms especially strong and difficult to break. It is commonly stated that no dark witch or wizard ever owned a rowan wand, and I cannot recall a single instance where one of my own rowan wands has gone on to do evil in the world. Rowan is most happily placed with the clear-headed and the pure-hearted, but this reputation for virtue ought not to fool anyone – these wands are the equal of any, often the better, and frequently out-perform others in duels." ***** They explained while the boys stared at them absorbing the information.

"Now, it'll take us about three hours to make your wands. If you want you can go look around the Square instead of waiting around here." The boys nodded eagerly looking at their godfathers.

"Alright we can look around." Remus told them making the boys jump up.

"Thank you Miss Evie, Mister Lucien. We'll be back in three hours." With that the boys scrambled out of the shop with their godfathers behind them. They walked around for a little while discussing their wands.

"I wonder what my wand's gonna look like."

...

"Those woods match you to the T Hades."

...

"Do you think the Parseltongue thing is true?"

"We'll find out." Hadrian let out a squeal making the others stop and rub their eyes from the noise. They turned to see Hadrian a few paces back staring at a store. The name read: **'LeBlanc's Whimsical Menagerie'** Hadrian looked from the store back to the others.

"Please, can we go in?" Hadrian asked. Sirius and Remus stared at each other thinking. Valerian and Julian watched their brother and decided to help out.

"We got to go into shops that interest us." Julian told them.

"It'd be awfully mean to not let Hades go when we got too." Valerian countered. Sirius and Remus seemed to be breaking all Hadrian need to do was...

"Please Padfoot, Moony. I really want to see all the animals." Hadrian pleaded with a small trembling lip as the last of their godfathers will crumble. Hook, line and sinker the triplets thought.

"Okay. Go on." Sirius motioned them off and Hadrian darted off straight into the Menagerie. His brothers followed only to run straight into his back. Hadrian was standing there in awe not knowing where to got first. It had everything from owls and Kneazles to Nifflers and Demiguises. Valerian and Julian had to hold back their shock to see so many creatures. The spell finally broke from Hadrian as he ran to the first animal he seen. A beautiful snowy owl.

"What a beauty you are." Hadrian murmured while his brothers stood around him.

 _'Of course I am.'_ A female voice sound Hadrian to look up.

 _"Hello? Was that you talking?"_ The owl nodded her head which made Hadrian stare at his brothers who looked at him stunned.

"The owl just nodded." Hadrian gave them a confused look.

"No, she just spoke." Julian nodded.

"Yeah she chirped." Hadrian just shook his head petting the owl without a thought.

"No, she replied to me. I told her she was a beauty and she replied of course she was." The older boys raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"Try it again." Hadrian turned to the owl who was staring at him with intelligent amber eyes.

_"Hello, I'm Hadrian. How long have you been here?"_

_'Hello Hadrian. I've been here for 2 summers.'_ Hadrian motioned his hand at the owl and gave his head a little shake.

"We didn't hear any voices Hades, we heard barks and chirps." Hadrian furrowed his brows and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then..." Sirius and Remus appeared behind his brothers.

"What a pretty bird." Sirius announced walking over to pet it.

 _'You better not touch me with that hand human!'_ The owl screeched causing to tug his godfather's hand back before it got bit.

"She's doesn't want to be touched Padfoot." Hadrian explained dropping the hand not really noticing his hand was still petting her. Remus tilted his head.

"How do you know that cub? You're petting her." Hadrian licked his lips and shrugged.

"She said so." The men's eyes widened.

"What do you mean she said so?" Sirius asked in a high pitched voice.

"It means what I said. I could hear her voice." Remus hummed glancing at the other boys.

"Do either of you hear the voice?" Both of them shook their heads.

"We were trying to figure that out when you came over." Valerian told him getting a distracted hum from the werewolf.

"The only thing I can come up with is she's his familiar." Hadrian paused in petting the owl getting a head butt from her to continue.

_"Are you my familiar?"_

_'No.'_ Hadrian sighed and shook his head.

"She's not my familiar but can we get her?" He asked looking at Sirius.

"We can use her to send mail to each other instead of using the school owls. Plus, I think she'd like out of this store." The owl barked flying up and landing on Hadrian's shoulder. Remus sighed shaking his head.

"Seems like she decided for us." Hadrian laughed and bounced around petting her while looking around more. The others followed along and watched as he went close to the Niffler crate. He laughed watching the small Nifflers playing around with each other when his eye caught sight of the black runt. It was off in the corner watching the others so, Hadrian scooped up it up tenderly to get a better look at it. Hadrian tilted his head trying to see it's face without bothering it only for it to copy his moves and show off a small white patch on its forehead that was in the shape of a star.

 _"Are you a boy or girl?"_ The other four gasped at the series of squeaks that escaped the youngest mouth but he had no idea since he was so focused on the little Niffler.

 _'Girl.'_ Hadrian smiled and rubbed the Niffler's head with his finger.

"I'm gonna have to put you back now buddy." Hadrian wasn't positive but he could have sworn he'd seen the little one frown. He places her back in the corner he found her and turned to his family who were now gaping at him.

"What?" He asked. Julian shook his head honestly not knowing what to say luckily Valerian did.

"I knew you had a way with animals just never knew you could talk to them." Hadrian shrugged stuffing his hands into his jean pockets.

"I didn't know either. We have muggle animals come into the forests behind the house but they never spoke to me even though they would come over to me without a second thought." Remus made an ahhing noise getting everyone's attention.

"Beast speak." Their faces scrunched up in confusion.

"Its a rare gift that supposedly died out hundreds of years ago. It's an ability similar to Parseltongue that extends to every magical creature." All of them nodded at the teaching moment not noticing the little Niffler squeezing out of the cracks of the crate and falling into Hadrian's bag. They moved on to the Jarvey who threw insults at all of them and met Knarls who were happy for head pets after awhile Hadrian walked over to the cage in the corner it was split in half with a door on either side.

 _'Hi! Hi! HI! Hello!'_ An excited voice called from inside peaking Hadrian's curiosity. He opened the gate and was rammed to the floor. He was attacked by licks over his face and the excited voice he heard while the owl flew up to perch on the shelf beside them.

_'Yes! I'm free. Thank you human! You are now MY human!'_

_'That's MY human. Find your own!'_ The female owl screeched making the licks stop letting Hadrian get his barrings. Hadrian could hear his family laughing but ignored them wanting to know what attacked him. Sitting on the floor in front of him was a Crup or what looked like a Crup. Crups were supposed to look like Jack Russells but this one looked more like a black and white husky. It was wriggling its butt excitedly with it's tail moving a mile a minute.

 _"What are you?"_ Hadrian's question made it move more.

 _'I'm a hybrid! My parents were a Crup and a magical wolf but not a werewolf.'_ Hadrian looked over at his godfathers.

"Are there magical wolves beside werewolves?" Hadrian asked confused. Both men nodded.

"Of course there are. There's lots of muggle animals that have a magical counterpart." Remus confirmed. Hadrian pursed his lips at the Crup hybrid.

 _"Your litter mates?"_ The hybrid's energy seemed to drain from them.

_'Didn't really have any. I had brother and sisters from an earlier litter but they didn't like me to much. I wasn't like them.'_

_"You're the only one left."_ They rested their head on their paws.

 _'Of course. No one wants a hybrid they want a pure crup. No halves for them.'_ Hadrian frowned not at all liking the hybrid sad and stood up.

 _"You're coming with me even if I have to break out my secret weapon. No one should be left alone. Are you a boy or girl?"_ The hybrid perked up and bounced to his side.

 _'I'm a boy._ ' Hadrian nodded looking at his godfathers again.

"He can't stay here all alone. He says no one wants a half crup they all want pure blood ones." Remus sighed rubbing his face and looking at his mate but only getting a shrug from him.

"He can always stay at the Manor with us while he's at school." Remus huffed and made the mistake looking at Hadrian who pulled out his doe eyes.

"You don't play fair cub!" Remus exclaimed getting an innocent look from Hadrian.

"I don't know what you mean Moony."

"Fine. We can get him now lets go see what your brothers found." That's when noticed Valerian and Julian were no where to be seen. He followed his godfathers as they stepped into the door beside the gate. He closed it not wanting whatever was in there to get out and turned around. He laughed at the sight of his standoffish big brothers sitting on the cold floor surrounded by Kneazle kittens. They were crawling all over them but there were two kittens that seemed to take a liking to his brothers. A black kitten was having a hay day in Julian's unruly curly red locks and a orange tabby kitten had taken to sitting on Valerian's shoulder like a parrot. He watched as his brothers pulled their kittens off and sat them as far away as possible only for the kittens to find their way back.

"You guys aren't going to be leaving without them. They've claimed you as theirs." Hadrian voiced what he heard from both kittens.

"They seem very possessive of you." The two sighed but Hadrian could tell they were holding back bright grins. A loud mew caught all their attentions. There climbing up Sirius' leg was a white kitten with an orange tail. Sirius froze not knowing what to do, they watched as the kitten climbed higher and higher until it reached his chin and head butted it still meowing loudly.

 _'Big Hooman! Big Hooman takes me home. Me likes big hooman. Big Hooman mine!'_ Hadrian laughed loudly falling to his knees while the kitten some how touched its nose with Sirius' making his eyes cross trying to get a better look at it.

 _'Yous mine Hooman now.'_ The kitten's claim started a new round of giggles from Hadrian. Sirius caught the kitten before it fell finally getting a good look at it. It had big blue eyes that blinked cutely at him.

"She's says your her hooman now." Hadrian managed to get through his giggles. Sirius looked at the blue eyes and smiled.

"Alright." Was all he said and walked out. Remus followed shaking his head with Valerian and Julian picking up their kittens and following him out. Hadrian took a few breaths and patted his leg.

 _'Alright let's go bud.'_ The hybrid jumped up making a few of the kittens that were climbing over him slid off. They found his family looking at a Demiguise who looked disgruntled. The owl was perched on Remus' shoulder also checking it out.

 _'I want to go back to sleep.'_ It grumbled. Hadrian walked over putting himself between his family and the Demiguise.

"Don't bother him. He wants to go back to sleep." They just nodded and left to go to the counter.

 _'Thank you.'_ Hadrian nodded and gave him a little scratch on the head causing him to vanish. He walked over to stand with his family while the shopkeeper went to get the supplies needed for three kittens, a crup hybrid and an owl. Everyone was pretty focused on the animal they had with them. Julian discovered his black kitten was a girl while Valerian's was a boy. The shopkeeper brought everything out for them smiling at Hadrian's new hybrid.

"I'm happy that little guy found a home. He's been passed over so many times." Hadrian grinned and patted the hybrid on his head.

"Alright. Litter boxes, food and treats for all the animals, and a perch for the snowy along with the animals themselves that comes to... 82 galleons and 9 sickles." The three boys sheepishly grinned at their godfathers who just handed over the money. The shopkeeper packed up their bags shrinking and handed them over. They all smiled and thanked the man. Their walk to the wand shop was quiet do to paying more attention to their animals.

"Well, it seems you guys had a great time at LeBlanc's." Evie teased making them look up and grin.

"Of course Miss Evie! They had all kinds of magical creatures that we couldn't just leave with just one!" Hadrian exclaimed bouncing past her. Evie scratched the Crup behind the ear as it past by and gave the other animals pets following the five into the room. Standing behind the table was Lucien with three identical boxes in front of him. Evie went over to stand beside her brother watching the triplets stare at the boxes.

"Whose ready for their wand?" Lucien questioned getting the three boys' attention to snap to him. Sirius and Remus took the leash and kittens from their godsons hands making sure their hands were free.

"Why don't you boys come over here and check out your new wand?" The boys went up and stood in front of the box that seemed to call out to them. They looked at the wand makers who nodded their heads taking a step back. Catching each others eyes the boys as one opened the boxes and pulled out their wands. Once their hands curled around their wands a bright gold light lit up around the three with a wind brushing their curls. The boys could make out what felt like a hand caressing their faces and then the light died out which left the adults gaping at them.

"Nothing like that has happened before." Evie muttered while Lucien smirked knowing Ollivander was right when he told them these boys were something special.

The boys honestly didn't notice anything since they were admiring their wands. Valerian's was all black from the Yew but with the Red Oak intertwining that made it look like red veins running through the black. Julian's was a dark red color from the Redwood with deep brown veins from the Cedar. Hadrian's was the lightest because of the Hawthorn making it a dark golden color with sandy color veins from the Rowan. All of them were alike in the design with the handle that looked like it was lightly twisted and eleven in half inches.

"How much?" Sirius asked knowing the boys would be distracted for a while longer. The siblings shared a quick look with a nod.

"25 galleons for the three and three free dragon hide wand holsters." Sirius frowned shaking his head.

"That can't b-" He was cut off by Lucien.

"Trust us. 25 and three dragon hide holsters because we just experienced something we believe no one will ever see again in this life time. Plus, we agree with Ollivander when he said Magic has interfered for something and we're pretty sure it has to do with those three." Evie nodded behind him. Sirius looked over at Remus who shrugged. Sirius didn't say another word and paid the siblings. Evie laughed skipping over to the wall that held all their wand holsters and picked out three. She gave one to each of the boys. Valerian got a dark gray, Julian got a dark green and Hadrian got a dark blue. They said their goodbyes with Hadrian promising to write to Evie and went through the floo that Sirius opened up. The triplets looked around the room confused.

"Siri?"

"This isn't"

"Potter Manor." Sirius smiled setting his kitten on the couch beside the puppy.

"Welcome to Black Manor." Sirius stated opening up his arms making Remus roll his eyes at his mate. The triplet's stood there with their brows furrowed.

"We wanted to spend time with you before you left for Hogwarts in a month. We'll be taking you to the train." The boys gaped at them then tackled them to the ground giving them hugs. Hadrian yawned from his spot next to Sirius.

"Vale, Jules, want to help me make dinner?" Remus asked eyeing his mate and youngest god child.

"Yes Moony." The two answered leaving with Remus. Sirius scooped up Hadrian and laid down on the couch with Hadrian on his chest. Hadrian laid his head down while Sirius started to rub his back.

"We used to take naps like this when you were a baby." Hadrian hummed looking up at his godfather with sleepy eyes.

"Remus had your brothers with him, so it was just you and I time and every time we'd spend it like this." With that both of them were out. A few hours later they woke up and ate dinner with the others then came back to go look through and organised all there school stuff. Hadrian finished his trunk and remembered he put his books in his messenger bag. He dug in it only to freeze when his hand brushed by something fluffy.

"What?" He whispered pulling it out. There sitting in his hand was the little Niffler from the shop.

"Hadrian?" He looked up seeing Remus staring at the Niffler.

"Moony, I found it in my bag!"

"What are you doing in my bag?" The Niffler turned to look at him with big eyes.

'You were nice. I wanna go with you.' She said nuzzling his hand. He looked up at Remus with a sheepish smile.

"She smuggled herself in my bag." Remus sighed when Sirius laughed and rubbed his face.

"Can we keep her?" Hadrian asked hopefully. Remus stuttered for a moment and without looking up nodded.

"Yeah. Just tell her she'll have to stay here while your at school." With that Remus walked away defeated. Hadrian grinned down at the little Niffler.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I apologize if the end seems abrupt but I just wanted to move on to the next chapter faster. Next chapter the triplets go to Hogwarts.**

**Will they meet anyone on the train?**

**What house will they be in?**

**Please, comment your answers.**

**Have a wonderful day**

**-cicibunbuns**


	6. Chapter Six: Hogwarts Finally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see what house the triplets are in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or his story. That's all JK Rowling's.

***- these mean I got them from the actual story so they are not my lines or words**

_'animal talk' "Thoughts"_ **"S** **orting Hat"** **_"Sorting Hat in mind"_**

**Without further ado, Chapter Six of Power of Three: Hogwarts FINALLY!...**

* * *

Sirius, Remus and the boys floo'd to Platform 9 3/4. The boys looked around with wide eyes not believing they were actually going to Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus sat down their trunks turning to their godsons with watery smiles.

"Look at you three! On your way to Hogwarts!" Sirius exclaimed blinking rapidly. Remus shook his head at his mate.

"Do your best and be yourself. I'm sure you'll make great friends." Before Remus could say anything else Sirius launched himself at the boys' legs and hugging them.

"Don't leave me, pups! You don't have to go to Hogwarts! Remy and I can teach you everything you need to know!" Sirius sobbed and even tried to bribe them into homeschooling. The triplets blushed seeing everyone watching the drama. Remus noticed and pulled his mate off them.

"Sirius, you're embarrassing them. We'll see them at Christmas. You know they need to interact with kids their own ages instead of only the two of us." Remus said but his voice cracked with emotion towards the end letting the three know this was hitting him just as hard. Hadrian swallowed hard looking to his brothers before they rushed forward hugging their godfathers. All of them closed their eyes relishing in their hug and trying to keep the tears at bay. They all pulled away and brushed underneath their eyes.

"We'll write every week." Valerian told them with Julian and Hadrian nodded in agreement.

"Hedwig will get great exercise." They stood in silence for a bit but for Sirius grinned at them.

"What ever house you three get in, we'll be proud as long as you make a bit of mischief." The three grinned at him.

"Of course!"

"We could never,"

"Shame the Marauders!" They teased him when the train sounded. They went in and found a compartment while their godfathers placed their trunks in the space above the seats. They hugged one last time.

"We love you, Dad, Papa." They told the men before they left the train. Sirius and Remus stood outside the train in shock before breaking into big smiles. The train signaled it's departure making all the adults start waving frantically to the students who waved back. The triplets all sat back and grinned at each other.

"Finally! Hogwarts here we come!" They exclaimed, unknown to them, caused shivers to run down the spines of the Hogwarts staff.

Hours into the journey found the boys reading their books while Nyx and Flynn, Julian and Valerian's kittens, laid on their owners chest batting at the flipping pages. No one had really wandered into the compartment but the boys didn't really mind it so much. A loud noise stole their attention to the door and a second later the door slid open to show a frizzy brown haired girl, who barged into their compartment without permission. She glanced around and pursed her lips.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asked in a snotty voice. A hand grabbed her arm trying to pull her out of the space.

"Hermione." A soft voice spoke making the three look at the slightly chubby boy that they didn't see behind the girl at first. The girl, Hermione, harshly shook the boy's hand off turning to glare at them.

"Well? Have you?" Hadrian flinched at the anger in her demand which made Valerian glare back at Hermione.

"No, we have not. But I'm sure if someone did, they wouldn't tell you." Hermione stepped farther into the compartment.

"Why wouldn't they tell me?" She asked harshly.

"Who would want to help someone that rudely barges into someone else's space while demanding to know something. That's not how you get help from anyone." Julian responded which got a scoff from Hermione.

"I was not rude. You three are the ones who didn't answer my question." She spun around facing the boy.

"Let's go Neville. I sure we can find someone else to help us." With that she marched out of the compartment. Neville looked back at the three sending them a small apologetic smile before he started to leave. Hadrian was up and out of his seat before anyone could blink. He gently grabbed Neville's arm stopping him.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Hadrian asked making Neville snap his head up and searched the green eyes for any malice. He looked over at the twin red heads who nod.

"I'd like that." Neville murmured. Hadrian's smile brightened while he dragged the other boy to sit beside him. Neville sat down rigidly not relaxing to much.

"Is your toad, What's it's name?" Hadrian asked Neville.

"Trevor." Neville responded with a blush.

"Is Trevor a magical toad?" Hadrian questioned getting a nod from the shy boy.

"Well, he should be able to find you. He'll turn up." Hadrian declared. Neville relaxed a bit but tilted his head.

"If he doesn't before we get to Hogwarts, we'll go talk to a prefect that could help us find him." Neville finally relaxed all the way from Julian's statement. Valerian cleared his throat.

"We've been very rude to you. It seems as if we didn't introduce ourselves." Neville stuck out his hand remembering the teachings his Gran thought him.

"Neville Longbottom." Neville knew there was more but he wasn't sure if these boys had titles and he didn't want to seem rude. Valerian shook his hand and pulled away.

"Valerian Potter." Before Neville could respond the other red head shook his hand.

"Julian Potter." Neville got a good look at the two and couldn't spot a difference. Hadrian shook the boy's hand.

"Hadrian Potter." Neville blinked at the three and scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"The Potter's had three more kids?" The three nodded as one with grimaces.

"Yes." Neville nodded noting that this was not the time to ask about the story behind that. Hadrian grabbed his attention.

"What is going to be your favorite class?"

"Herbology." Neville said with certainty making Valerian perk up. A soft knock sounded from the door.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" They all jumped up smiling to the older lady.

"Can we get a little of everything, Ma'am?" Hadrian asked politely getting an even bigger smile from the woman.

"Of course you can dear." Hadrian handed her the money while she passed him a bag filled with candy.

"Thank you Ma'am." With that she left and the boys went back to their seats. It took longer than Hadrian thought for Neville to get talkative but he succeed when finally Valerian joined Neville into talking about all the plants they hope they'd deal with in Herbology. Julian smiled at the satisfied look on his little brother's face. He was hoping Hadrian would make a lot more friends without to much trouble. After a while they heard a croak at the closed door causing Neville to jump up.

"Trevor!" He yelled scooping the toad up before closing the door. Hadrian watched as Trevor looked up at Neville eyeing him up while croaking.

_'Silly child, didn't need to worry about me.'_ Hadrian grinned.

_'I was checking to make sure no harm came to you.'_ Trevor squirmed out of Neville's hands and hopped around the floor which caught both of the kittens' attention.

_'What's this?'_ Nyx asked her black ears perking up while Flynn crouched down watching Trevor closely. Hadrian giggled causing the other boys to turn to see what was making him laugh.

_'I'm gonna get it. Ready... ready... ready... GO!'_ Flynn meowed wiggling his butt and jumped missing Trevor by a hair landing flat on his stomach spread eagle. It did make Trevor freeze and took in the scene that the small orange tabby made. Before anyone could say anything an announcement rang out to prepare for departure. The boys scrambled to get dressed while collecting their animals and putting them in their cages. As instructed the group left everything on the train and followed the flow of students out. The triplets locked elbows while Hadrian hooked his through Neville's to make sure his new friend didn't get lost in the flood of students.

"Firs' years!" A huge hairy man hollered across the platform holding out a lantern. The four boys shrugged at each other and went towards the man while he called for the other first years. Once they got over to the man he was even bigger than they thought making them feel like ants. The man skimmed over all the first years then smiled brightly at them.

"Firs' years! Follow me!" With that group of first years followed the man for a while until he stopped at a bunch of boats.

"No more'n four to a boat!" He instructed before helping a few of the others. Valerian walked over to a boat pulling it closer and keeping it still. He watched his little brothers and Neville get in before he quickly hopped in as the boat started drifting away with the others. It was quiet as no one had really talked since they left the train.

"Heads down!" The man warned as they got closer to a cliff surrounded by ivy like a curtain.

"Ohhh..." Everyone breathed out finally getting a look at Hogwarts for the first time. The castle took everyone's breath away. Julian slowly turned on his sight to see a kaleidoscope of colors surrounding the school but turned it off after a few seconds to avoid a splitting headache. After the boat ride they were officially at the castle and continued following the man until he stopped in front of a set of large doors. He knocked on the door which opened to reveal a stern older witch in green robes.

"Firs' years Professor McGonagall." The man told the witch, who nodded at him.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take it from here." Hagrid left while she turned to the group and opened the double doors that lead to the entrance hall. She took them through the hall to the other set of doors before she turned towards them. All the students crowded together to make sure they all could see the professor.

***** "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." ***** She told them all looking at Neville's crooked cloak and a red haired boy with a smudge on his nose. With that she left them to wait. Julian quickly fixed Neville's cloak while the boy tried to wipe the smudge off.

"I wonder how they'll sort us?" Someone whispered into the quietness.

"My brother told me that they have some tests they will give to us. Says it hurts a lot." The red head with the smudge said getting an eye roll from Julian. Valerian noticed a boy with white blond hair glaring at the red head in disgust until he turned up his nose and went back to talking with those around him. A few kids screamed causing the rest to turn around to see a group of ghosts floating above and talking about Peeves, that was until the saw the first years.

"New students! Waiting to be sorted!" Fat Friar exclaimed as Professor McGonagall came out.

"Single file line." Professor McGonagall commanded as the group scrambled to comply, the triplets and Neville struggled to stay together but managed.

They followed the professor into the Great Hall. Four long tables took up most of the space in the Hall and another long table placed in front of the four. To the left sat the Gryffindors with their red and gold house colors, next was the Hufflepuffs with yellow and black. After them sat the Ravenclaws who had blue and bronze colors and the last table to the right beside the wall was green and silver, the Slytherins.

While the first years finished checking out the Hall and found out about the ceiling, none of them noticed Professor McGonagall leaving them to stand beside a stool with a raggedy hat perched on it. Finally, they turned to the front and paused seeing Professor McGonagall standing with a scroll before someone could say anything, the hat ripped open towards the brim forming a mouth and sang.

***"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me.**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart,**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folk use any means**

**To achieve their ends.**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!"*** Applause erupted from everywhere. The red haired boy, who was standing next to Valerian, whispered something about killing a boy named Fred. Neville grabbed Hadrian's hand gripping it tightly from nerves and Hadrian squeezed back. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat while unrolling the scroll.

"When I call your name, come up and put on the hat to be sorted."

"Abbott, Hannah."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Bones, Susan."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Boot, Terry."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Brown, Lavender."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Corner, Michael."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Crabbe, Vincent."

" **SLYTHERIN!"**

"Davis, Tracey."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Finch-Fletchely, Justin."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Finnigan, Seasum."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Goldstein, Anthony."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Goyle, Gregory."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Granger, Hermione." The four boys could tell that Hermione was fighting with the hat before it sighed.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Hopkins, Wayne."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Jones, Megan."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Longbottom, Neville." Neville tensed causing Hadrian to notice. Hadrian squeezed his new friend's hand giving him a sharp nod.

"You've got this Nev. No matter what house you get in we'll still be friends." Hadrian's statement got nods from his brothers which was the thing to get Neville to walk up and sit on the chair. It took a few minutes before the hat yelled out.

" **GRYFFINDOR!"**

"MacDougal, Isobel."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Macmillian, Ernie."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Malfoy, Draco." The blonde boy that Valerian noticed.

**"SLYTHERIN!"** The hat yelled before it even sat on Draco's head.

"Nott, Theodore."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Parkinson, Pansy."

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"Patil, Padma."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Patil, Parvati."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Potter, Hadrian." The whispers sounded through out the tables. All of them sounded surprised that The-Girl-Who-Lived had a little brother that they didn't know about. Valerian and Julian could see that their brother was scared.

"Go on, Hades. Nothing to be frightened of." Julian said while Valerian rubbed his back. Hadrian took a deep breath stepping out and sitting on the stool. Everyone took in the small boy getting a good look at him. He had wavy unruly inky black hair, slightly tanned skin with bright green eyes that caught everyone's attention. He ignored the whispers as best he could until the hat was placed on his head.

**_"Can you imagine that? Another Potter. Seems like I'll be doing a few more of you, huh?"_ **

_"Only a few more, Sir."_

**_"Call me Kato kid."_ **

_"Okay, Kato."_

**_"Now, let's see. Not a bad mind... A bit ambitious too. The courage to stand up for others when needed... And, whhh-oa, loyal and fair to the core. I know just the house..."_ **

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"** Kato was taken from his head to see the Hufflepuff table clapping wildly. Hadrian got off the stool looking down at his tie that changed to the Hufflepuff yellow and black striped. He joined his house who made him a spot between Susan and a older student.

"Potter, Julian." This time the voices were louder. No one could believe there was another Potter. Julian nodded to Valerian and went up sitting on the stool. They took this Potter in, he didn't look to different to his brother except for the color and type of hair and eye color. His hair was a blookd red color with curls still unruly and hazel eyes. The hat was placed on his head.

_**"Mr. Potter. Such a brillant mind!"**_ Was all Kato said before shouting.

**"RAVENCLAW!"** The hat was pulled off his head then he walked over to his new house who were clapping a bit more calmly than the Hufflepuff table. It was enough to make Julian feel welcomed as he sat beside Padma. McGongall paused for a few seconds with confused eyes before she called the next name.

"Potter, Valerian." Valerian strode up to the stool with grace ignoring all the harsh whispers because of yet another Potter and not believing there was three of them. No one could spot a difference in this red haired Potter to the other one. Valerian sat up straight waiting on the hat to be placed over his head.

**_"Well, well, the last Potter for the night. Strange isn't it,to be sorted backwards from your birth order?"_** Valerian kept his face blank but responded to the hat.

_"It may be, though it doesn't matter. Whatever order we're placed in we'll always have each other."_ Valerian heard the hat give a huffy laugh.

_**"A very Hufflepuff mindset but only for your little brothers."** _

_"Of course. They are family."_

**_"Hmmm... I see it now! A thirst to prove yourself but not to your parents. To your brothers and godfathers. Let it be..."_ **

**"SLYTHERIN!"** Kato screamed shocking everyone but the brothers, who started clapping for their older brother. That seemed to break the spell of silence on everyone as they all started talking loudly. A few Slytherin's clapped politely for their newest housemate that was smoothly making his way to the table.

Valerian sat down at the end of the table and peered up to the head table catching sight of the man with the long, slightly greasy black hair, who was watching him with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face. Valerian knew immediately this was Severus Snape, youngest potion master in Britain and was also the potion professor along with being the head of his house. Trying not to fangirl, as Hadrian would put it, he could NOT forget that this was the person his father and godfathers bullied in school.

"Smith, Zacharias."

**"HUFFLEPUFF!"**

"Thomas, Dean."

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Turpin, Lisa."

**"RAVENCLAW!"**

"Weasley, Ronald." That was the name of the red haired boy with the smudge on his nose.

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

"Zabini, Blaise."

**"SLYTHERIN!"** The last student was sort Professor McGonagall gathered the hat and scroll up walking away. A man with a long white beard and hair stood up showing off his gaudy robes making the triplets share a look, knowing this was Dumbledore by Amaryllis' description. He welcomed the students before calling out four words saying dig in.

Food appeared on the table and the masses fell upon it. Julian took some potatoes, fish and mixed fruit and filled his cup with ice water. He ate half his plate when some got the courage to say what was on everyone's mind.

"I didn't know Amaryllis Potter had a brother, let alone three." Julian looked up from his food raising a brow at an ordinary looking older dark haired boy with brown eyes.

"Oh." Julian responded. The boy looked around before leaning in closer to him.

"I'm sorry, is she always that unpleasant?" Julian flashed the older a grin while holding out his hand.

"Ever since I could remember. Julian Potter." The boy shook his hand.

"Roger Davies." With that the newest Claws started up a conversation on the few classes they were looking forward too with the older Claws. Professor Flitwick smiled at his house making the younger ones feel included.

Over at the Hufflepuff table a different but similar scene was taking place. Hadrian had quickly put some chicken, carrots and strawberries on his plate and got apple juice. While he did this he greeted all of the first years he could trying to remember their names. It seemed like he impressed them when he called them by name. Hadrian then turned to the older student he was sitting next to.

"Hi! I'm Hadrian Potter, who are you?" Hadrian questioned holding out his hand with a blinding smile. The older student blinked rapidly turning around and giving Hadrian his first look at him. He had tanned skin that made his grey eyes stand out and purposely messy brown hair.

"Cedric Diggory." Cedric told him shaking his hand. Cedric was surprised a first year had no qualms or fear to talk to someone older than them. Hadrian leaned in to Cedric a bit and looked up at him with big innocent green eyes.

"What year are you?" Cedric glanced down the table to see that not only were the first years watching the interaction but the older years too.

"3rd." Hadrian grinned at the response which caused the students around him to smile. Cedric could see how this Potter got into Hufflepuff.

"So, how did we not know the Potter's had more children?" Wayne Hopkins asked out of the blue. Everyone watched as Hadrian's smile dimmed before it came back full force.

"No one really did. If you don't remember but our older sister is The-Girl-Who-Lived!" Hadrian said sweetly then switched the subject.

The Slytherin table was mostly silent with plenty of students glancing down at their Potter. Valerian could feel multiple stares on him but ignored them focusing on his brisket with a blank face. He wasn't going to let them get to him at all.

The Gryffindor table were shooting questions to Amaryllis Potter the older sister of the boys in question. All of them were about the boys and none about her which irritated the brown haired girl even more. She was supposed to have all the attention because she was The-Girl-Who-Lived not her horrible brothers.

"Why haven't,"

"we heard you."

"Talk about them?" The Weasley Twins asked. She still couldn't tell them apart but she was happy they were actually talking to her. Finally.

"Why should I?" She questioned back with rosy cheeks. The other Gryffindors shared a look before the twins' friend, Lee Jordan, spoke.

"Because their your brothers?"

"That slimy snake is not my brother."She scoffed at the dark skinned boy and turned back to her food.

At the head table the professors were all about the Potter boys. They looked from the dark blood red hair of the Slytherin Potter to the other identical one in Ravenclaw and then to the dark haired one from Hufflepuff. Each house officially had one Potter which made some more excited than others.

"How did we not know Lily and James had triplets?" Pomona Sprout, head of Hufflepuff, questioned watching her Potter puff interacting sweetly with the others in his house.

"I remember she was pregnant but no one said anything after Halloween about it." Minvera McGongall stated with confusion. She had many talks with Amaryllis and couldn't believe she never mentioned anything about having brothers. Everyone confirmed her thoughts because no one remember anything about any kids after Halloween of '95.

"I, for one, can't wait to see how these Potter boys are going to be." Fillius Flitwick declared in the lapse of silence. The comment brought a sneer on to Severus Snape's lips thinking that he had one of the spawns of James Potter in his house.

"They're just as arrogant and spoiled as their father and older sister." Severus announced. The other house heads rolled their eyes at the usual comment. All of the professors decided to watch those three closely. Dumbledore stood up when he seen all of the students finish dessert and the first years looked almost dead at the tables. Most of the students tuned out the normal rules but all of them turned at the next statement.

"The third floor corridor is out of bounds to those who do not wish to die a very painful death." The three brothers shared incredulous look at the headmaster then at each other shaking their heads. Not believing the headmaster would announce that to a school of children where half of them were to curious for their own good. He finished with the school song in everyone's favorite tune which ended with a pair of red haired twins singing a funeral march. All three could take a guess that they were the Weasley twins by their appearance and the way Amaryllis was staring at them with heart eyes.

The first years were herded by the fifth year prefects before any of them took a step out Valerian was confronted by Amaryllis. The girl glared at him which got an amused eyebrow raise from the boy. Julian and Hadrian broke from their houses to slowly walk over to the confrontation that was no doubt brewing in Amaryllis.

"I always knew you were a slimy snake and a traitor, Julian!" With that she stormed away making everyone stare after her. Valerian just chuckled looking up at his brothers.

"Still can't tell the difference, huh Valerian?" He asked Hadrian with a slight up turn in the corner of his lips. Hadrian giggled turning to Julian.

"Honestly, Hadrian, it's like she hasn't lived with us for 11 years!" Julian let out a quick laugh before motioning to the other first years who were looking quite confused.

"Let's head to our common rooms before we confuse them even more." Both boys nodded and went towards their houses until Hadrian caught sight of Neville. He made a beeline to his lion friend and hugged him with a smile.

"I'll see you later Nev!" He then skipped off to the Hufflepuff prefects not even noticing the stares he created with that move or Neville's smile.

* * *

**End of the chapter. I was going to add their first night but that would have gone over 10,000 words I think.**

**Did you see the houses coming? Please leave a review and if there's idea that should be added into the story leave a review.**

**-cicibunbuns**


	7. Chapter Seven: Common Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a look into the common rooms of the triplets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his story, that belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**I feel like this took a long time to get out.**

**Without further ado Chapter Seven of Power of Three: Common Rooms...**

* * *

The Hufflepuff first years followed the prefects down the stairs and through the twist and turns. All the students smiled and greeted the portraits they ran across and listened to the school rules. They finally stopped at a dead end with a portrait of a bowl of fruit on the blocked wall.

"This is the entrance to Hufflepuff." The female prefect said motioning to the three barrels to their left almost identically to the ones on the right.

"Now, no one outside of Hufflepuff even know where our common room is and we'd like to keep it that way." The male prefect told them.

"Pay attention. Hel-ga Huff-le-puff." With that she tapped a beat to the name on the middle barrel which made the barrels on the right split revealing a staircase that when under the wall and farther down. A gasp left the first years making a smile appear on the prefects faces.

"Make sure you tap the right barrel." The male prefect warned with a mischievous smile before he disappeared on the stairs. The first years shared a startled look and scrambled to follow him with the other prefect taking the back of the group making sure not to lose any new puffs.

Down a set of stairs they turned into a spacious room with plants in every free spot along the walls. The walls were painted a soft beige color except for the brick wall with the fireplace. A few portraits hung on the walls some with people in them, others with animals. Plush dark brown couches and chairs were placed in different places making the room look homey. In the middle of the floor was a rug made to look like the Hufflepuff shield complete with house colors and a badger on it. All of the years were lounging around the common room waiting for something.

"First years, go sit around the shield." A prefect told them and they followed without comment. Hadrian sat in the middle with the three girls on his left and four boys on his right. One of the doors opened in front of them and out walked Professor Sprout. She smiled at her students sitting down on the only green chair that sat against the wall.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff! We have a few rules before we send you off to your dorms. I will take questions after and if you can't think of them now, you can ask the older years." She paused making sure they understood before she motioned to one of the prefects.

"Rule one, we are a family."

"Rule two, you need help with anything come to anyone in the house or Professor Sprout. Anything means anything. Trouble with homework? Come to one of us. Homesick? Come to one of us. Getting bullied? Come to us."

"Rule three, there is a curfew. First years in the common room by 8 and in bed by 9. Second and third years common room at 9 and bed at 10. Fourth and Fifth common room at 10 but you don't have to go to bed until 11. Sixth and seventh common room by 11 and then bed by 12."

"Rule four, grades must be maintained. We might not be Ravenclaws but we'd like to show that we're just as smart."

"If your grades start to slip... things will get taken away. It could be early bed time, grounding to the common room until they have been brought back up." The professor added.

"Rule five, no one reveals the common room entrance or password."

"The rest of the rules are ones for everyday life that you've had all your life. Treat others the way you want to be treated, no bullying, manners and things like that."

"Thank you. This is a lot to take in but you'll get into the swing of things soon. We have a special door that you leave from instead of the way you came." The professor pointed to a circular door parallel to the entrance.

"It'd be a bit suspicious if others saw all the Hufflepuffs leaving a spot that leads to no where. We'll show you in the morning how to leave and not get lost in the tunnels." A prefect added with a grin.

"That's true. I have slotted out times in the afternoon and evening for any questions or help that's needed. Older students have agreed to help with homework if it's needed. Our common room has an owl hidey-hole for the students that have a personal owl, who can come and go with letters or to visit." The professor pointed to a hole in the ceiling. Some of the students glared at the hole like it did something horrible to them. An older prefect stepped out before crouching down in front of the first years.

"I know that all the other houses look down on us because they assume we are the throwaways or the left overs but were not. We are just as determine, smart and brave as the others. We are proud to be PUFFS!" As one the older students yelled Puffs after the prefect with wide smiles and fist thrown in the air.

"Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads while the professor clapped.

"Excellent! The 6th year prefects will show you to your dorms." With that she left. The prefects motioned to the newest puffs to follow them through the middle door between the entrance and exit doors. They found themselves in a dark tunnel.

"Lumos!" The female prefect shouted causing all the lanterns light up showing them two tunnel openings.

"This tunnel takes you to our personal library." The male prefect waved over the tunnel to their left.

"We'll show you how to get there tomorrow. The right takes us to the dorms." With that they took the right tunnel and walked a couple of feet before they were stopped in a chamber of sorts. It had two tunnels also.

"Down this tunnel is the second, fifth and seventh year dorms." They all looked the tunnel on the right before turning to the other one.

"This one holds first, third, fourth and sixth years. We made it that way because the fifth and seventh years have either OWLS and NEWTS to pass which doesn't give them much time to help with younger years." They went down the left tunnel and took a sharp left into a different tunnel. There were two doors on both sides.

"There are usually more first years but your year will just be a small group. Girls to the right and boys to the left. Your names are on the doors. No boys in girls room or vise versa." The prefects left after that making the first years go to the doors. The three girls all shared a room while the boys were split three and two. Hadrian and Ernie shared the farthest room.

Hadrian and Ernie walked in at the same time admiring the spacious room. There were only two beds with light yellow curtains and black frame which were across the room from each other with their trunks at the foot of them. Next to their beds sat full size black dressers with a night stand on the other side. Two desk sat across from each other farther from the main door. A door sat on the right hand side making the boys wander over and open it. On the other side was the bathroom with a few stalls with toilets and showers the two looked around only for another door to open seeing the other three boys. They waved at each other before yawning.

"We should continue this tomorrow, its been a long day." Ernie announced getting multiple agreements. Hadrian walked back into his dorm room and to his bed before he turned quickly. He snatched up a sheet of parchment and a quill sitting at the desk on his side. Ernie paused in his journey to his bed to stare at the Potter boy.

"I thought we were going to bed?" Hadrian shook his head focusing on the parchment.

"I'm sorry. I need to write this before I forget. I'll take like five minutes, if that's okay?" Ernie shrugged and went on getting ready for bed.

"Go for it." Hadrian wrote as much as he could before sighing.

"I'll have to talk to my brothers about sending one in the morning." Hadrian thought out loud forgetting he was sharing a room. He rolled it up and tied it ready to send.

"Is there a house elf up that can help me?" A pop sounded out into the quite room. Hadrian and Ernie turned to see a house elf with purple eyes standing there.

"I bes Violet! How can I be helping young hoggywarts student?" Hadrian grinned and held out the letter.

"Can you take this to the owlery and give it to Hedwig, the snowy owl, please?" Violet nodded eagerly with a blinding smile.

"I bes doing that!" Hadrian bowed a bit at her.

"Thank you." With that she popped off leaving Ernie staring at him. Hadrian tilted his head looking at Ernie.

"You okay, Ernie?" Ernie blinked and shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't think the elves would show up to a student like that." Hadrian shrugged and started getting ready for bed.

"I wasn't quite sure if they would so soon. Guess it answered my own question." With that both boys got into bed and fell fast to sleep.

* * *

Deeper into the castle's bowls, in the Dungeons, was the Slytherin first years and their 5th year prefects guides. The deeper they got the darker it became but no one said anything. There were a few torches that lit up the hallway in a green tinted light. They walked a little while longer until they stopped at a bare stone wall. The female fifth year prefect leaned towards the wall.

"Runespoor." As she said the password the wall slid open like the opening of Diagon Alley. She motioned in the first years before the male prefect and her followed behind.

The first years took in their common room with barely concealed vigor. Three walls were dark grey stones with one wall almost made of completely glass that showed underneath the lake. The little light from the lake cased the room with a dark blue tinge with the help of lanterns and torches that made for shadowy corners, which put Valerian and a few others on high alert. There was a grand fire place on the left wall in the corner surround by black leather couches, love seats and chairs. Over by the glass wall sat groups of tables and chairs on the right side of the room was more groups of couches.

They also noticed stone snakes etched in almost everything in the room and the portraits scattered over the walls. Each either had a snake in them or were just snakes, the one that they all noticed above the fireplace was the portrait of their founder, Salazar Slytherin, himself but unlike the others he was not enchanted. They were herded to the right side of the room to sit on the ground, that's when they noticed the older years grouped together standing or sitting in year order behind them. Valerian detected movement coming from the darkened corner and tilted his head slightly to determine if it was real and not his mind playing tricks on him. He could barley make out an outline of a person in the dark. That's when Professor Snape stepped out of the corner and came towards them all while never taking his eyes off Valerian, who was the first student to notice him in all his years as head of house before he made his presence known.

"Welcome to the House of Slytherin." Professor Snape said in a low penetrating voice that startled most of the first years but also got their attention without the professor going any louder.

"Slytherin has ten rules we live by once we are sorted into this house. First rule, your house is your family. Out side of this room you'll be a united front no matter what your problem is with one of your house mates. It will stay in the common room." He looked around to see a few glances thrown at Potter.

"This leads to the second rule,what happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin. No one must know what goes on in the common room, if they find out that there's a riff between house mates the other houses will take that information and use it for their own needs."

"Third rule, Slytherins take care of their own which means, everyone must be in groups especially the first years. We are the house that everyone looks to when something bad happens because of our reputation and none of the other houses blink twice when it comes to throwing curses or hex at Slytherins. Even though they may be first years." He seen that the first years understood why it was necessary to be in groups once he said that.

"Fourth rule, always double check. Never take the word of anyone first hand. They will have no trouble lying to you so, go check the information for yourself."

"Fifth rule, never apologize. They will see it as a weakness and use that against you." He caught Valerian's mouth twitch into a frown before it was wiped away.

"Sixth rule, never underestimate your opponent. If you do they will always surprise you, you never know what they have hidden."

"Seventh rule, Do Not get caught. I understand getting even with someone but you are Slytherins for a reason. Don't get caught and if you do get caught let it be another Slytherin or me because the others will not be lenient with you and on top of that you'll be dealing with me." The first years caught the glimmer in their head of house eyes that let them know the punishment would not be good.

"Eighth rule, never lie to me. I'll know if you do."

"Ninth rule, mandatory health checks and healthy meals. Health checks are done at the beginning of every year and no skipping them because we'll find you and drag you kicking and screaming then you'll be given a punishment. Meals will be a balanced diet, I've seen the other houses piling junk on their plates that end up making them sick. I will be watching." Severus watch a few students tense at the mention of health checks and made sure he watched them closely from now on.

"Tenth and final rule, grades are to be maintained at an Acceptable. However, I'd like you to try to reach Exceeding Exceptions, if you have troubles you can ask your fellow house mates or myself for help. We do have tables and chairs set up for that help. It might help to form a study group with your year mates." His voice hinted that the study group really wasn't optional.

"I will not be happy if you end up like a bunch of dunderheads. Prefects." Was the last thing he said before turning with a whip of his robe and leaving. The six prefects stood in front of the first years now.

"Professor Snape will list on the board of the times he will be in the common room if anyone needs help." One of the prefects pointed at the board hanging beside the entrance.

"We have general rules to go over. The password will change every month so be sure to check the board at the beginning of the month."

"We, as the house of Slytherin, have standards that we must maintain. Uniforms must be pristine, eat with the manners that were instilled into you, the rest you will figure out as time goes on if you pay attention to the others." The first years desperately wanted to turn to look at the older years but didn't.

"You must keep the common room clean along with your dorm room. Beds must be made before you leave in the mornings. The house elves aren't your maids."

"Lastly, curfews. First and second years in the common room by 8 and in bed by 9:30. Yes, there is a bed check. Third and fourth years common room at 9 and in bed by 10:15. Fifth and sixth years common room at 10 and bed by 11 unless you have permission from Professor Snape. Seventh years, you're old enough to know when to go to bed." Each year nodded at the 7th year prefect.

"We'll be taking you to your dorms now." The first years stood up and followed the prefect. They went down a few stairs before they were stopped.

"The girls will go to the left and then boys will go to the right. These will be your rooms until you graduate Hogwarts. No boys in the girls room. No girls in the boys room." The prefect walked off. The first years stared at each other before they turned following the instructions. Valerian kept to the back of the other boys. First room had Goyle and Crabbe's names on them, the next one had Malfoy and Nott's names. Potter and Zabini stood out on the sliver plate over the last door. Blaise looked over his shoulder glancing at Valerian before opening the door. Their room was similar to Hadrian's except the curtain colors which were a deep green color. Valerian yawned walking over to his trunk and pulling out his pajamas. He had no qualms stripping to his underwear in front of the other boy in his room. Once he was changed he noticed Blaise glancing at him.

"Problem?" Valerian asked with a raised brow. Blaise shook his head slipping into his bed.

"Nothing, just surprised." Valerian climbed into bed realizing why Blaise was staring at him.

"You forget, I have two brothers that I grew up around. Changing in front of others isn't a problem of mine." Those were the last words said before the day caught up with them.

* * *

Up in the tower on the west side the first years Ravenclaws finally made it to their common room. After a tiring journey up a spiral staircase they were hoping to got to bed soon. They watched as the 5th year prefect knocked using the bronze eagle knocker.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?" The knocker questioned. The prefect looked at the first years.

"Anyone know the answer?" The first years just looked at each other forcing Julian to step up.

"Footsteps." He really wanted to roll his eyes but that would be rude. The door opened showing the common room. The first thing any of them noticed was the bookshelves filled to the brim lining the surrounding light blue walls. Off to the back of the room were groups of desks and chairs, behind them where large windows. In the center of the room were plush couches and chairs that were haphazardly placed in any available place. That's when they noticed their head of house standing in front of the fireplace. He motioned them to sit down with a smile.

"Welcome to Ravenclaw! Now, I'm sure you're all exhausted and wish to go to bed so, I'll make this quick. I'm going to go over what I expect from you and house rules." The first years nodded knowing that this would be a thing.

"I don't have many special rules, the only ones I have is if you are sick, injured, need help with anything you come to either myself or a prefect. We'll deal with whatever it is no matter what. We've had may students not come to us with things like that and it only got worse." He said looking at each first year.

"The other rules are what you use everyday and common sense. Curfews are as followed, first and second years in the common rooms by 8:30 in bed at 9:30. Third and fourth years in at 9 and in bed by 10. The other years should be old enough to get in and go to bed at an appropriate time." Getting nods from all the years he grinned.

"Good. The fifth year prefects will show you to your dorms. If you have any questions please feel free to ask any of your housemates or myself. Have a good night." He then left the room. The perfects ushered them up a set of stairs hidden off the side of the common room before they stopped at the landing.

"Girls to the left, boys to the left. No boys in the girls dorm and no girls in the boys dorm." With that they left leaving the first years to look at each other before they followed the prefects direction. Julian took the lead hoping to get to bed sooner. He opened the bronze door revealing another circular room with for beds fanned out. Like his brothers beds his curtains where a dark blue with a bronze bed frame. They had desks and chairs beside the beds. Two in between the beds in the middle while the beds on the ends had them on the side towards the door. Each bed had their trunks in front of them so, Julian sought out his black trunk trimmed in silver with his forest green initials on it that was at the foot of the first bed to his right. He quickly changed, not caring about looking around the rest of the room, and got into bed.

"Night Potter." He heard from three different spots before his eyes closed.

* * *

Two hours later showed a snowy white owl flying into the living room where two men were relaxing on the couch. She flew to the coffee table landing gently while holding her leg out.

"Hey Hedwig. Is it from Hadrian?" She looked at Sirius before hooting and hoping closer. Remus smiled untying the letter from her leg. She ruffled her feathers before flying to her perch to rest. Sirius hooked his chin over his mates shoulder so they could read the letter together.

_'Dear Padfoot and Moony,  
_ _or should I just start calling you papa and dad?_

_Right, not the time to talk about that. Deal with that later._

_How are you dealing without us? I know I missed you guys as soon as the train left and Jules and Eerie did too. Good thing is we made a friend on the ride! His name is Neville Longbottom and seems really nice if not a little shy. Don't worry though, he'll be spending time with us and in know time we'll all forget that he was every shy.'_ The two could only shake their heads at the thought knowing their godsons like they do that it will at some point Neville will be helping them get into mischief. God bless the Longbottoms' souls.

_'Now, on to news that you've been waiting for... Sorting. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor along with a Weasley (surprise, surprise)...'_ They groaned knowing Hadrian's love for building suspense.

_'Lets not keep you waiting any longer. Julian got into Ravenclaw, no surprise there. Moony and him bookworms til the end. Just kidding, love you Moony!'_ They both laughed knowing that Remus did his best to nurture Julian's love of books. They weren't surprised by Julian's sorting.

_'I am a proud Puff.'_ They shared a look with each other. Hadrian's sorting wasn't to much of a surprise, he probably could have gone into any house if they were being honest.

_'Valerian was sorted into the snake pit. I think we all knew he was going to be sorted there though.'_ Both men agreed on that. There was something about Valerian that screamed Slytherin no matter what he or anyone did. They thought it might be from being the oldest out of the three.

_'Anyways, I'm exhausted and ready for bed. I'll write to you later and make sure my brothers do too._

_Love,  
_ _Hadrian._

_P.S. My common room is epic!_

_P.P.S. Our lovely big sister confronted Eerie before we left to our common rooms. First told him how she always knew he was a slimy snake and a traitor before calling him Julian. I think we might get something for James and Lily tomorrow.'_ Remus caught the gleam in Sirius' eyes.

"What are you planning?" Sirius blinked innocently at his mate.

"Why do you think I'm planning something?" Remus rolled his eyes.

"I've been around you since we were eleven. I recognize that gleam anywhere. What's your plan?" Sirius grinned.

"You'll have to wait and see." Was all that was said before the man was up and gone. Remus sighed glancing around the room.

"I hope it's not something I have to clean up."

* * *

**I tried to describe their common rooms and dorms but after a while I got tired. I stopped for a few days and then couldn't get the description writing bug back, so I apologize for the abruptness of the Ravenclaw rooms.**

**Now, I have ideas about what's going to happen but any suggestions or ideas will be appreciated. Including any pairings, which are mostly up in the air since they are eleven. Reviews are my friends when it comes to writing.**

**Have a beautiful, wonderful day**

**-cicibunbuns**

**Author's Note:**

> Have a beautiful, wonderful (isolation) day,
> 
> -cicibunbuns


End file.
